<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>抱团取暖 by zhuanzhukaiche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530165">抱团取暖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuanzhukaiche/pseuds/zhuanzhukaiche'>zhuanzhukaiche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, F/F, 原设, 流产</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuanzhukaiche/pseuds/zhuanzhukaiche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>疫情时间无聊垃圾文学，出轨喜当爹有，CP洁癖勿入，原设ABO设定，Alpha有腺体。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>七五折, 五锅, 哲寒 - Relationship, 莫锅 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“小声点。”气喘吁吁的，吴哲晗咬着牙根在莫寒耳边嘱咐。而怀里满脸汗水的omega也只能用力的咬住她的衣服忍耐着快要溢出嘴边的呻吟。</p><p>　　狭窄的洗手间里，暧味的水声与拍打声和呼吸声交织成一片。</p><p>　　分离的瞬间冷气扑面而来，激起满身的鸡皮疙瘩，但交合带来的热量暂时抵消了低温带来的冷意，莫寒抬起无力的手拉回挂在膝上的长裤。</p><p>　　刚刚才热闹无比的隔间里面安静极了，液体掉落在地的滴答声格外的刺耳，扶着墙缓缓站到地上，莫寒扯了张纸送过去。</p><p>　　“擦干净点。”</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p>　　身前人埋头仔细的清理着自己，穿戴整齐的御寒衣服上只有零星她抓揉上去的皱褶，也被她走过去细细的抚平了。</p><p>　　做好一切的时候，莫寒忽然觉得此时此刻的她们挺可笑的。</p><p>　　这算是什么呢。</p><p>　　整理好自己的吴哲晗率先迈开腿抓上门把手，门外喧嚣的风刮进来的下一个瞬间，她就走了，只留下一句。</p><p>　　“下不为例。”</p><p>　　或许下了车之后，还得加上一句再也不见。</p><p>　　情潮退后，酸痛和疲惫席卷而来，靠在冰凉的墙面上，莫寒喘着气闭上眼睛调整凌乱的呼吸，好让窒息感来得轻一点。</p><p>　　该死的隔断反应。</p><p>　　或许是生理反应，也或许是眼睛里头进了沙子，莫寒最终还是忍不住靠着墙小声抽泣起来。</p><p>　　难受，各种意义上的。</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　“莫莫，你回来啦。”被吴哲晗裹成被子团的许佳琪向她招手，“来来来，我给你冲了热奶茶。”</p><p>　　听到这个，莫寒下意识的看了一眼吴哲晗，她也没表露出什么，只是板着脸，把许佳琪裹得更紧一点。</p><p>　　接过许佳琪手里暖洋洋的奶茶，莫寒沉默着回到自己座位上盖好被子，车厢里面已经很安静了，这种气温下大家都不想说什么什么浪费热量。</p><p>　　这种情况下列车可没有办法停靠补给，现在车上除了少数的饮用粉剂饮料包以外，热水也没剩下多少了，连暖气都已经停了两天。</p><p>　　车倒是开得越来越快，但是乘务员也说了上次添加能源已经是一个月前了，最多只能再提供给列车10小时的动力，到时因为系统错误而一直行驶的列车就会停下来。</p><p>　　周围都洋溢着欢快的气氛，但莫寒总是觉得不对劲，普通的列车怎么会产生莫名其妙的刹车失灵这种事故？况且如果列车突然失去动力，惯性使然会不会导致列车冲出轨道？</p><p>　　不过反正最糟糕的只是粉身碎骨而已，对于现在的她来说，除了有点对不起家里的父母以外，死掉也算是勉强可以接受的事情。</p><p>　　莫寒低下头给父母先报了个平安，她一向是个悲观主义者，身份证和便签遗言已经被她好好的藏在衣物最里面，到时就算发生点什么，也能有人看到。</p><p>　　昏昏沉沉不知道睡了多久，莫寒被吴哲晗摇醒了。</p><p>　　什……，话还没说完，吴哲晗就扯了扯她的手腕，示意她和她一起走。</p><p>　　--------</p><p>　　“什么事？”热量越来越不够了，莫寒蹲在角落里扯紧了身上的衣物，企图保留更多的热量。</p><p>　　“乘务员刚刚说，只要两个小时，列车就会停下了，趁着这个功夫，我想和你说清楚一些事。”吴哲晗顿了顿，看着她欲言又止，最终还是没有说些什么。</p><p>　　“你说。”</p><p>　　“以后，我们没必要再见面了。”</p><p>　　“工作上面也是？”</p><p>　　“工作是工作。”以防她误会，吴哲晗赶忙补充，“刚刚对不起，我不是故意对你这么凶的。我现在想回来，你也不是那种人，Omega的天性你也控制不了。虽然我真的很反感，但是事情已经发生了，就当过去了吧。”</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p>　　“而且，我也觉得我们现在关系变了。特别是发生了这种事之后，莫莫，对不起。但是我们真的没必要再接触了。”</p><p>　　“我懂，回去之后我会申请调院，不会再有见面的机会了，你觉得呢。”</p><p>　　“对不起。”</p><p>　　“这句该我说，你走吧，我就不回去当电灯泡了。”</p><p>　　“好。”</p><p>　　吴哲晗点点头，站起来拉开车厢门，转过身之后又犹豫的停下脚步。</p><p>　　“莫莫，保重，还有，再也不见。”</p><p>　　莫寒没有理她，把头埋在毛毯里闭目养神。</p><p>　　等小角落再度安静下来，莫寒才抬起头看向窗外，即使被人这样对待，即使再生气，她永远都是这种温温柔柔的。</p><p>　　她能说，不愧是吴哲晗吗。</p><p>　　-------</p><p>　　可能真的是莫寒想太多，久违的踏上地面的时候，莫寒还有些反应不太过来，还是老样子的检疫通关回国，莫寒却第一时间回到了医院。</p><p>　　不为什么，就为了兑现承诺，申请转院。</p><p>　　也是她运气好，刚好上海那边缺一个人，加上她这些年表现也不差，顺理成章的手续一套下来，下周就可以去上海报道了。</p><p>　　临出发之前，莫寒最后在自己的公寓里头看了一圈，最终还是没有选择带走些除了必需品以外的东西，可以，但也没有必要。</p><p>　　---------</p><p>　　新医院的患者比起浙江来说只多不少，不管是有意无意，莫寒还是成功用工作麻痹了自己。</p><p>　　充实且枯燥。</p><p>　　但莫寒蛮开心的。</p><p>　　觉得老天是在玩弄是她被发现晕倒在办公室那刻起，醒来之后莫寒就多多少少有猜到是为什么。</p><p>　　同事一脸严肃的告诉她是先兆流产。</p><p>　　莫寒缩在病床上接受四面八方的关心，一句话也没说。热心的同事们只当她是紧张，叮嘱完之后也就贴心的带上门出去给她一个安静的空间。</p><p>　　等人流散去以后，莫寒发了一会呆才从兜里掏出手机，其实里面什么也没有，分手之后她就特意格式化了一下手机，现在手机除了父母和同事的联系方式之后，就只有用来联系家属的社交软件了。</p><p>　　不是不记得吴哲晗的电话，但是点开拨号界面后，莫寒最终还是没有按下去。</p><p>　　就算是打通了又能怎么样？</p><p>　　告诉她，你要当爸爸了吗？一个在那种处境上被荷尔蒙支配发生的脏事所诞生出来的孩子。</p><p>　　而且基于所有因素来看，这个孩子都不会被生下来，所以也没有必要去增添吴哲晗的烦恼。</p><p>　　把手机放回枕头底下，莫寒抚着自己小腹，缓缓的闭上眼睛。</p><p>　　是她自作自受。</p><p>　　-------</p><p>　　似乎所有动物都被灌输了所谓母爱的概念，但莫寒也知道这不是她有资格去拥有的，一个分手后因为发情期强行与已经有了女朋友的前任发生关系的Omega，没有资格拥有这个奢侈的感情。</p><p>　　要说有没有痛苦，那怎么可能没有，肚子里的可是血脉相连的孩子。</p><p>　　只是孩子注定是不被允许出生的。</p><p>　　假如她可以更早一点出现，即使是刚刚和吴哲晗分手那会，她也会把孩子生下来，好好的抚养她长大。</p><p>　　宝宝，你挑的时间也太不对了吧。</p><p>　　躺在冰凉的手术台上，莫寒任由泪水肆意的流出。</p><p>　　“真的不要吗？”</p><p>　　同事于心不忍的看着她。</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p>　　对不起。</p><p>　　-------</p><p>　　因为月份还小，对身体伤害也没那么大，没过几天，莫寒就正常上班了。起码表面上是很正常。</p><p>　　以前也有听说Omega因为做手术产生心理问题的。</p><p>　　但换到莫寒自己身上，她也觉得还行。</p><p>　　这个还行，是建立在她自己心理调节能力上的还行，并不是这件事本身不值一提的意思。</p><p>　　--------</p><p>　　事情过去那么久了，足足五年，久到莫寒已经对这件事记忆模糊，直到在上海迪士尼看到吴哲晗一家三口后。</p><p>　　“莫莫！好久不见！”</p><p>　　许佳琪还是一如既往的热情。</p><p>　　“嗨，好久不见。”莫寒插着兜，神情自然的和她们打了招呼，甚至摸了摸她们女儿的发顶。“这个小朋友是？”</p><p>　　“我和五折的女儿。”问到这个，许佳琪脸上洋溢着幸福的光，羞涩的晃晃小朋友的手臂。“今年三岁了，络络，喊阿姨。”</p><p>　　“阿姨好。”肉嘟嘟的小孩乖巧的抱着自己阿妈的大腿，涩生生的喊。</p><p>　　“络络好。”</p><p>　　---------</p><p>　　她们有女儿了啊，莫寒倒在沙发上看着天花板。蛮可爱的，她是说，样子上。</p><p>　　可能是人之常情，莫寒也忍不住想起自己那个无缘的女儿，如果能出生，现在也应该上小学了。</p><p>　　会不会和络络一样可爱？</p><p>　　--------</p><p>　　莫寒没有想到再次见到她们一家三口会是这样尴尬的一种情况下，即使她自认她这些年见过的人和事够多了的。</p><p>　　看着手里这份报告，莫寒抬眼看向坐在玻璃窗外只有孩子在笑的一家三口，沉默了，还真的是孽缘。</p><p>　　“有问题吗？”</p><p>　　同事疑惑的看向她，毕竟她也很少会对着一份天天在做的报告发呆。</p><p>　　“没有没有。”</p><p> </p><p>　<br/>　　--------</p><p>　　接下来发生什么莫寒也不晓得，日常下班之后去小喝一杯的莫寒倒是在酒吧街上看到喝到烂醉如泥被人当Omega调戏的吴哲晗。</p><p>　　多搞笑啊，吴哲晗都三十多了，还能被当Omega。</p><p>　　幸好虽然是喝醉了，但吴哲晗还有点理智，信息素一放，那群不怀好意的人通通散开了。</p><p>　　然而她下一步动作居然是走去那个出了名乱的club里面。</p><p>　　莫寒赶紧快步过去扯着她走了。</p><p>　　------------</p><p>　　“莫寒？”</p><p>　　吴哲晗醉醺醺的抬起头看着她。</p><p>　　“嗯，是我。”</p><p>　　仔仔细细用冰毛巾帮她擦干净脸，又从冰箱拿个冰袋用毛巾裹好放她脸上，莫寒才放心的走去厨房倒热水。</p><p>　　不过还没弄好莫寒就知道不用弄了。</p><p>　　因为吴哲晗鬼哭狼嚎的，一听就很有精神，把手里的玻璃杯放到柜台上，莫寒打开药柜先给自己来了一针抑制剂才拿着水出去。</p><p>　　鬼知道那个人会不会趁着喝醉乱放信息素，那件事她不想再发生第二次。</p><p>　　没好气的用热水把吴哲晗灌得差点上不来气，莫寒看着眼前欲言又止的吴哲晗利落的下达了赶客的意愿。</p><p>　　“擦干净脸就赶紧走，我没兴趣听你们的家事。”</p><p>　　“莫寒。”即使这么多年没有见，吴哲晗还是那股弱气样，“我可以留下来吗？我不想回去了，我就在客厅睡一觉，天亮就走。”</p><p>　　“睡觉有酒店，没必要来我这里，你只是喝酒喝到信息素上头吧？”把手里的一次性纸杯拿去丢掉，莫寒毫不留情的扯着吴哲晗往门口赶。</p><p>　　没有预兆的，吴哲晗紧紧抱住了她。</p><p>　　看来酒还没醒，刚刚就应该给喂一颗头孢的。</p><p>　　“莫莫。”吴哲晗嚷嚷着，“不要动，让我抱你一会，就一会。”</p><p>　　“是不是一会就只是蹭蹭不进去了？”</p><p>　　呵，还真当她没闻到那股信息素味呢。</p><p>　　话都说到这个份上了，吴哲晗沉默了半饷，更加用力的抱紧了她。</p><p>　　“想去发泄就麻烦出去找女人，不要拿分手了八百年的前任当解药，谢谢。”趁着被抱着的功夫，莫寒看了一眼手机，怪不得今天这么不正常，敢情是发情期要到了。</p><p>　　如果她到了要发情的年份的话。</p><p>　　“那你呢？”</p><p>　　“什……，吴哲晗！你还不如把几十年前的事拿出来说行不行？要我现在给你跪下道歉吗？”</p><p>　　“不需要，现在做一次，你一次我一次，我们互不相欠。”</p><p>　　说完，吴哲晗粗鲁的吻上她，把她按在沙发背上。</p><p>　　“唔，吴哲晗！住手！吴哲晗！唔。”</p><p>　　Omega对上alpha没有胜算，衬衫被扯开一个大洞，莫寒狼狈的想要夹紧双腿，却被吴哲晗抓着小腿强行分开，炽热的玩意只草草的顶弄了几下，就猛然贯穿了她。</p><p>　　“嗯！”</p><p>　　太大了，莫寒咬着牙忍耐着内里的剧痛。</p><p>　　因为刚刚才打完抑制剂，即使吴哲晗现在释放再多的信息素，对于她来说也是一点用处都没有。</p><p>　　吴哲晗显然不晓得，还拼命的放着，直到动了几下之后终于意识到不对劲。</p><p>　　“莫莫？”她气喘吁吁的停下来，显然对这个处境有点不知所措，“为什么？”</p><p>　　“我才打完抑制剂。”莫寒气恼的动了动没能成功分离开，她还动了真格，结都系上了。“你要是有点人性，就赶紧出来，去楼下买个避孕套，算是我欠你的，下不为例。”</p><p>　　说完，莫寒才意识到这句话有多耳熟。</p><p>　　“哦，好。”</p><p>　　自知理亏，吴哲晗低下头安抚的吻着她侧脸，捏着她胯骨慢慢的抽离出来。</p><p>　　“啊。”</p><p>　　莫寒疼得小声痛呼。</p><p>　　“对不起。”吴哲晗低下头。</p><p>　　“去吧，买好了敲门。”</p><p>　　----------</p><p>　　吴哲晗提着东西急匆匆的进门的时候才发现莫寒连衣服都换好了。</p><p>　　其实下楼走那么一段路，吴哲晗头脑也被冷风吹得清醒过来了。自然也意识到自己是有多么的禽兽不如。</p><p>　　但是事已至此。</p><p>　　她总不能和莫寒说到此为止。</p><p>　　“跟我来。”</p><p>　　莫寒看了她一眼，带头走在前面。</p><p>　　吴哲晗硬着头皮跟着莫寒的脚步走进了一间蛮温馨的房间，不过床品显然换了，正常人可不会用一次性床单和枕头套。</p><p>　　“留灯吗？”</p><p>　　莫寒趴在床上撕避孕套，丝绸睡裙下那对又直又白的腿无意识的翘起来。</p><p>　　“啊？”</p><p>　　“我是说，一会做的时候，开不开灯。”莫寒捏着避孕套，跪在她身前，见她还没有脱衣服的想法，气的深呼吸了一大口，“算了问你也白瞎。”</p><p>　　说完，莫寒叼着避孕套，飞快的解开她身上的衣服，将她扒了个干干净净推倒在床上。</p><p>　　“你就是存心想让我伺候你吧？大爷？”</p><p>　　坐在她腿上，莫寒没好气的帮她戴套子，吴哲晗也不晓得她到底怎么了，莫寒抓着她弄了半天，硬是没套上去，套子上的润滑油沾得整根狰狞腺体在灯下闪着亮晶晶的光。</p><p>　　所以她是不会戴？</p><p>　　吴哲晗沉默了一会，最终还是搂着莫寒坐起来，一只手利落的把套子套了上去，还撸了几下确定固定好了才放开。</p><p>　　此时此刻，吴哲晗却不知道要做些什么了。</p><p>　　明明应该对这种事驾轻就熟的。</p><p>　　搂着莫寒温热的身躯，吴哲晗犹豫的拉下莫寒睡裙肩带，轻轻的吻上她圆润的肩头。</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　平息之后，吴哲晗抱着莫寒大口大口的喘着气。</p><p>　　想说点什么，也被莫寒捂住嘴说不出来。</p><p>　　“少说点就算你还有点良心，厕所出门右转，衣服自理，避孕套你一会走的时候拿到楼下扔掉，我先洗。”</p><p>　　没等她点头，身下的莫寒就扭过头开灯飞快的说完这句话，每一个字都把她安排得妥妥当当。</p><p>　　干些什么？</p><p>　　不用干了。</p><p>　　说些什么？</p><p>　　不用说了。</p><p>　　现在能做的，也就是闭上嘴目送她颤颤巍巍的走出房间，然后‘砰’一声关上房门。</p><p>　　力度很大，撞得她耳边嗡嗡作响。</p><p>　　或许不关莫寒事，只是有些人做贼心虚而已。</p><p>　　她记性还没有差到能忘记几年前在那列差点就丢了命的列车上发生的事情。然而几年后的现在，她这算什么？</p><p>　　几年前的莫寒可没有抑制剂，然而她有楼下的冷风。</p><p>　　发生这种事情她最应该做的不是回去和kiki说清楚吗？然而她没有，反倒是幼稚的想要以这种方法去报复。</p><p>　　还不如刚刚下了楼回到那间club里头，起码不会对不起人。</p><p>　　一件事没有摆平，现在又发生了另外一件事。</p><p>　　这算什么？</p><p>　　吴哲晗扯了扯嘴角，还是忍不住伴随着若隐若现的从门外传来的淅沥水声痛哭起来。　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　第二天上班的时候理所当然的被同事问起昨天的事情，毕竟她以前在科室里是以不做人出名的，这个不做人的称呼主要是夸赞她的工作效率和工作精神，没别的意思。</p><p>　　非要有的话其实也有一点就是从来不参加下班之后的任何社交活动。</p><p>　　像昨天那种对着一份报告也不说话脸也冷下来的动作很少见，可以说几乎没有。</p><p>　　这幅模样让昨天组里负责核对这份报告的实习生站在她后面都觉得脚肚子发软。</p><p>　　“诶，莫姐，昨天是怎么回事啊？”</p><p>　　一位相熟的同院后辈笑着递给她一杯热茶，浅绿色的茶汤上头还飘着两粒枸杞。</p><p>　　“没，走了一下神而已。”</p><p>　　知道同事也只是因为她反常的状态来关心她，莫寒抬眼朝她弯了弯眼角，接过茶杯一口将里头温度刚好的茶汤灌进肚子。</p><p>　　“那既然莫姐你没事，我就去工作啦，拜拜。”</p><p>　　“拜拜。”</p><p>　　挥手送走同事，莫寒脸上挂着笑带上办公室的门，在门与门框相接的那一刹那才得以放松心神。</p><p>　　老实说，昨天对她来说是一场噩梦，偶尔不经意想起来，都能让她恍惚间回到了几年前那辆冰冷刺骨的列车上。</p><p>　　直到现在，她都不是很想去回想昨天的事情。</p><p>　　诚然这样非常鸵鸟，但既然她不需要负上些什么责任，她和吴哲晗又更加不会再往来，鸵鸟不鸵鸟的又有什么关系呢。</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　众所周知，噩梦不会只存在一天，至少在她这里是这样。</p><p>　　之前她因为表现良好，被调出了AO生殖科，现在所在科室叫AO生理科，听起来概括性比较大，实际上主要负责给发情期不正常的AO看病和开定制性的抑制剂。</p><p>　　一般的AO其实打普型就完全可以，但如果是有长期伴侣或者是永久标记了的AO的话，适普性的抑制剂功效可以说是微乎其微。</p><p>　　所以需要定制一款体内那位AO信息素抑制剂才能成功被身体吸收。</p><p>　　这种事最好做的就是那些失偶的，体内只有一种信息素，只要调配好材料就能简单做好，最难做的就是那些在工作红灯区的人士，他们一般连自己体内有几张信息素都说不出来，还得先去隔壁体检科做个信息素检查报告再过来定抑制剂。</p><p>　　这会莫寒正头疼着怎么去做手头上那支要做十二种信息素的抑制剂，闲置没几分钟的电脑就发出叮咚一声。</p><p>　　得，又有病人了。</p><p>　　希望是个失偶的吧，莫寒深呼吸了一口，按下接诊的手微微颤抖。</p><p>　　虽然有点刻意去诅咒人家的不太好的倾向，但是光这周她已经堆了八支复合抑制剂了，再来一支估计她今晚就得睡在医院。</p><p>　　会死的会死的……？操？</p><p>　　行。</p><p>　　这下病人没见到她就知道这肯定是个失偶单。</p><p>　　【吴哲晗 女Alpha  32岁】</p><p>　　假如这个世界没有巧到有同一年出生的同名同姓同性别的人的话，就是那位了。</p><p>　　人拿着报告推开门进来之后就懵在原地，脚在半空中停顿了好一会后才回头看了看诊室号，确定没错后小心翼翼的看了一眼她，呆在原地手不是手脚不是脚的也不知道要走还是过来比较好。</p><p>　　“过来吧。”</p><p>　　都这样了，难道还能开口让她出去吗？莫寒认命的叹了口气，挥手让她过来。</p><p>　　“嗨…？”</p><p>　　被叫到的人同手同脚的缓慢挪到她身前的椅子旁坐下，满脸尴尬的道了声好。</p><p>　　这时距离她们上次做爱仅仅三天。</p><p>　　“抑制剂没用？”</p><p>　　莫寒也不看那份报告，先敲了几下键盘新建了个电子看诊记录，公事公办的问了句。</p><p>　　“没…”</p><p>　　显然她这幅样子让吴哲晗更加紧张了，回她问题的时候不自觉的绞紧放在腿上的两只手。</p><p>　　“最近是不是发情期？没抑制剂的话你是靠什么方式去解决的？”</p><p>　　听到她这样问之后，眼前吴哲晗瞬间拉下脸，支支吾吾的不说话，直到她耐心耗尽刚想开口前才结结巴巴的说话。</p><p>　　“一，一定要说？”</p><p>　　“不然呢？您不说我怎么帮您看病开药呀？吴小姐。”</p><p>　　亏吴哲晗自己也是医生呢，莫寒气笑出声，说出口的话都不免得带起阴阳怪气的味道来。</p><p>　　“就…不出门，然后用手解决，今天是喷了阻断剂出门的，一会还得去补一下。”</p><p>　　怪不得。</p><p>　　莫寒看了眼口罩下颜色显然不对劲的吴哲晗的侧脸。</p><p>　　“在发烧吧？”</p><p>　　长时间得不到缓解的AO除了欲望上的折磨以外，身体的自我保护机制也会失灵导致发烧和肌肉痛的情况出现。</p><p>　　拖得越久就会越严重。</p><p>　　假如从那次之后吴哲晗再也没有过性生活的话，现在估计得上了39度有多。</p><p>　　是会烧坏脑子的程度。</p><p>　　想到这里，莫寒拧起眉头，手下飞快的开了退烧药，但这个只是治标不治本，药效一过，还是会继续发烧，甚至等抑制剂做出来之后也还是会持续，顶多没有那么高温罢了。</p><p>　　“恩，是在发烧，早上测是39.8，我有自己吃退烧药，盒装那种。”</p><p>　　可能是发烧的副作用，吴哲晗说话慢吞吞的，反应也不快，这下才回答她的问题。</p><p>　　“发烧几天了？”</p><p>　　“…昨天。”</p><p>　　行，也就是两天了。</p><p>　　病人说话没有逻辑是非常常见甚至可以说是一定会发生的情况，比如现在她问吴哲晗发烧几天，答曰昨天。</p><p>　　还好，情况不是特别严重，还不至于烧坏脑子，不过也就是快要和即将的区别。</p><p>　　今晚不加班也得加了，先把她的抑制剂配出来再说吧，只有一种信息素的话应该也还好。</p><p>　　心里碎碎念着发情年还闹离婚的吴哲晗，莫寒拿过手边的报告仔细看起来。</p><p>　　异类信息素两种，保加利亚玫瑰96％，香柚4％。</p><p>　　两种？</p><p>　　莫寒猛然抬起头看她。</p><p>　　坐立不安的傻大个被看得呆滞了好一会才反应过来她应该是看到了报告，抬起手不安的把散落在脸边的头发别回耳后，垂下眼帘开始解释。</p><p>　　“那个，可能是我们之前，嗯，所以就有柚子味吧。”</p><p>　　“只是一次不可能的，就算是也只是零点几或者1，怎么可能有4％？”</p><p>　　“我和KIKI比较少，她工作忙，我平时又得上班和带小孩。”</p><p>　　行吧，勉勉强强可以解释，不过吴哲晗体内为什么还有她的信息素这点已经超出了调配需要得知的信息范围，理论上来说她做的有点过了，收。</p><p>　　反正也与她无关，作为医生的角度上来说，她只要保证好吴哲晗身体健康正常就行。</p><p>　　不过有一点就是……</p><p>　　即使她今天加班加点调好吴哲晗这份抑制剂，药房那边至少也需要两天去把抑制剂量产成足够一年内使用的分量，吴哲晗这种情况再让她等上两天，那还真的会出大事的。</p><p>　　“怎么之前不早点来看？你起码得等两天才能拿到抑制剂。”</p><p>　　“…这样的吗？我以为会很快…”</p><p>　　在她质问之下的吴哲晗说话明显底气不足，样子看上去还有点可怜。</p><p>　　如果不是莫寒知道她几斤几两还真被蒙蔽住可怜她了。</p><p>　　明知道是发情的年份，分开前不提前来开抑制剂就算了，自己也是医生很清楚发情期得不到缓解有严重副作用硬是拖着不去解决。</p><p>　　满大街的红灯区还杵在那呢。</p><p>　　“如果是单一信息素的话的确很快，比如你对…不好意思，前妻的保加利亚玫瑰这种常见香型，药房都会有库存的。”</p><p>　　想到这些就心气不顺，莫寒嘴上说得快了些，差点就说了不该说的，不过不知道是不是被烧坏脑子，提起她前妻吴哲晗居然一点反应没有。</p><p>　　怎么想的不知道，起码明面上没有反应。想当年吴哲晗可是她看一眼她前妻都会急眼。</p><p>　　啧，时代变了呵。</p><p>　　听到她解释之后，吴哲晗脸上更加拧巴了，在她注视下尝试躲避她眼神好几次，欲言又止。</p><p>　　“有话就说。”</p><p>　　“我没想到我里面还会有你的信息素。”</p><p>　　其实吴哲晗还没开口，她就隐隐约约猜到了她要说什么，果不其然，对不起，打扰了打扰了。</p><p>　　莫寒现在就恨自己为什么那么多嘴。</p><p>　　“药我开好了，今晚我会把你的抑制剂调配出来，两天后去一楼药房拿药。现在拿着单子去缴费，然后右拐注射室把单子给护士挂个退烧药，吊完就可以回家了，知道了吗？”</p><p>　　再接吴哲晗话茬这次谈话就要往不对劲的方向跑偏，假装自己也没听到，莫寒强行把话题扯回吴哲晗身上，一口气飞快的把后续治疗给吴哲晗说了，单子整理好塞她手心后摆手示意走人，一套动作行云流水不带一点拖延。</p><p>　　“那我这两天？”</p><p>　　吴哲晗没起来，仍旧是坐在那椅子上扭头看她，手里攥着她刚才给的单子。</p><p>　　“随意找个omega适度发生性行为，不要成结不要标记，戴好安全套，不能过多，不然你体内信息素发生变化的话抑制剂功效也会缩减的。”</p><p>　　“那是不是找原先体内就有的信息素的omega最合适？”</p><p>　　吴哲晗盯着她问，里头的意思她没说明白，也不需要说出来，是个傻子都能懂她什么意思。</p><p>　　都这样了要是还顺着吴哲晗的意思那还真的刻意挖坑给自己跳，莫寒也没说对不对，重复了一下上一句的说辞糊弄过去。</p><p>　　“只要不标记不成结的话就不会影响到体内信息素，随意一个omega都可以。”</p><p>　　“那不标记怎么缓解呢？”</p><p>　　莫寒被这个问题噎了一下，抬眼望过去，因为发情的副作用满脸通红的吴哲晗脸上写满着单纯的求知欲和不解，倒不像在故意耍流氓的样子，看来之前可能是误会了她。</p><p>　　虽然吴哲晗在她这边的案底不太好，但是看在她快烧坏脑子的情况下，莫寒觉得还是要给人间留点爱，给大家留点余地。所以即使现在就想拿起扫帚将吴哲晗赶出门外，也耐住不满回答了她这个只要上过初中生理课都能知道答案的弱智问题。</p><p>　　“单纯的插入式性行为也能够一定程度缓解发情反应。”</p><p>　　“噢。”</p><p>　　可能是想不到其他问题，吴哲晗慢吞吞的从椅子上起来，一步一步挪到诊室门前。</p><p>　　“可不可以…”</p><p>　　都握上门把手了，吴哲晗又回过头望向她。</p><p>　　“不可以！你有病吧。”</p><p>　　不等吴哲晗说完话，莫寒瞪了她一眼打断她的痴心妄想。</p><p>　　“我只是想问可不可以开个病假条。”</p><p>　　“可以。”</p><p>　　此时此刻她自己脸上表情是怎么样的她不知道，她只知道她现在心情宛如吞了个苍蝇一样难顶。</p><p>　　————</p><p>　　下班以后，莫寒不自觉的在输液室大门外徘徊了好一会，将她意识拉回现实的还是以前刚进医院的时候认识的一位小护士。</p><p>　　“莫姐，怎么啦？”</p><p>　　小护士拿手在她眼前晃了晃，满脸担忧的问她。</p><p>　　“没事。”</p><p>　　回过神来的莫寒随口应了句，看了几眼小护士乱糟糟的发顶，还是没忍住上手摸了几下，一如既往的柔软。</p><p>　　“感觉你最近好像经常走神的样子。”</p><p>　　被摸头的小护士稍微有点不开心的嘟起嘴抬头和她说话。</p><p>　　“诶呀，这不是最近生理科这边忙嘛，最近在这边习不习惯？”</p><p>　　女孩子湿漉漉的上目线使得她心情也稍微好转了点，莫寒收回在她头上作乱的手，笑眯眯的问，顺带着拨正了点小护士胸前写着刘增艳的工作证。</p><p>　　“也就这样，快带我走吧莫姐，没你我真的一个人待不下去。”</p><p>　　“傻瓜。”</p><p>　　看得出来刘增艳是真情实感的不想一个人待着，被她这样依赖除了有点欣慰的开心以外，莫寒还是不免得有点担心。</p><p>　　放她一个娇娇软软的Omega一个人真的好么？</p><p>　　虽说她也同为Omega，但是第一她年纪要比刘增艳来得大，第二，她的性格也相对更加坚强一点，起码一个人生活不在话下。</p><p>　　而刘增艳这位从外地调派过来的小朋友一个人生活在陌生的城市，她还是放不下心，平时大家都有自己的生活，她也只能够透过平日里的谈话和手机上的社交媒体提醒一下她关好门窗，按时来生理科拿抑制剂之类的。</p><p>　　然而她们都有个共同的问题，也是很多Omega一样会遇到的问题。</p><p>　　就是抑制剂副作用。</p><p>　　长久的使用抑制剂而不跟alpha发生关系的话不仅会让Omega身体发胖，更加会慢慢的在体内形成对抗抑制剂的抗体，渐渐会变成即使使用抑制剂也不管用的程度，所以寻找一位可以缓解生理问题的alpha对她们来说都是必须的。</p><p>　　和刘增艳熟了之后她们什么都有谈过，自然也有谈过这个问题，虽然说着不需要Alpha的时候小朋友满脸不在乎的模样，但实际上小朋友也曾经很认真的和她说过找不到合适Alpha的问题。</p><p>　　像她们这种只想解决生理问题又不想谈恋爱的omega其实也很好找人。</p><p>　　只不过那些同样抱着这种想法的Alpha通常都不会是什么好人罢了，以前莫寒也尝试过去约几个Alpha出来见面，还没坐下她就直接跑路。</p><p>　　无他，第一次见面就乱放信息素的Alpha相当于一个朝陌生人脱裤子的beta一样变态和有病。</p><p>　　而且那不知道掺了多少个omega、Alpha的信息素和小巷里头的垃圾堆味道有的一拼。</p><p>　　想象一下吧各种水果花类食物拼起来的味道，打扰了。</p><p>　　人生艰难，特别是她们这种omega。</p><p>　　“莫姐！你又走神！”</p><p>　　小omega气呼呼的声音在她耳边响起。</p><p>　　“没有啦没有啦，这不是和我们小刘说话嘛。”</p><p>　　“你骗人！刚刚在想什么？”</p><p>　　“说在想Alpha你信吗？”</p><p>　　“放屁！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　面对一脸你在说屁的刘增艳，莫寒无奈的摇摇头。</p><p>　　“我是说真。。。”</p><p>　　没等她说完，那头捧着器械盘的护士长朝这边喊。</p><p>　　“小刘！这里有个病人！”</p><p>　　“来了！莫姐我们一会再聊。”</p><p>　　工作要紧，刘增艳回头回了护士长一声后只来得及朝她挥了下手就急匆匆跑回去接手工作。</p><p>　　“好，去吧去吧，没关系。”</p><p>　　----</p><p>　　刘增艳走后她插着兜孤零零的站在输液室蛮无趣的，还显得有点傻，这时候去想自己为什么会出现在这里已经没意义的。</p><p>　　因为这不是很明显了么？</p><p>　　知道小Omega调来输液室这边都已经一个月了，之前不来看望偏偏今天来看望就很能说明问题。</p><p>　　那究竟要看吗？</p><p>　　还是算了吧，她还没忘记上次做好人之后她的下场是怎么样的，她可不想再和吴哲晗做爱。</p><p>　　特别是发情期的吴哲晗。</p><p>　　虽然在她接触过的alpha里面，吴哲晗算是最‘温柔’的一个。作为Omega有厌A症听起来简直不可思议，以前小时候没怎么接触alpha的时候倒没有这种觉悟，长大后因为各种需要，感情上的生理上的和alpha有过接触之后，她就越来越反感和alpha接触。</p><p>　　相反，和刘增艳这种可爱的小Omega相处起来就很舒服。</p><p>　　久而久之，莫寒也有认真的思考过得出结论，她还真有可能是个同性恋。或者是当年分化的时候分错了性别，这么想起来，当初她一直觉得自己不是alpha就是beta来着，从来就没有想过她能和Omega这种玩意能扯上一点关系。</p><p>　　现在回忆了她仅有的一位前任吴哲晗，也是当初在大学的时候认识到的学妹，一副怯生生小可怜的样子成功满足了她的保护欲，在吴哲晗有事之后她去维护才和吴哲晗认识乃至交往来着。</p><p>　　当时倒没有多想吴哲晗会是什么性别，毕竟她也不是为了性别和人谈的恋爱，只不过多少有在心里猜测过，就吴哲晗那扑闪扑闪的大眼睛和软糯性子，她第一时间就排除了正确选项。</p><p>　　结果后面和吴哲晗同居之后她就知道错的有多离谱。</p><p>　　这么多年不见，成家立业之后的吴哲晗完全没有了当初那种惹人怜爱的稚气和小心翼翼，更像一个传统意义上的alpha了，尤其是那天晚上压着她就开动的样子。</p><p>　　今时今日，她对吴哲晗还有感情吗？骗自己没意思，的确是有，她承认。不然也不会在酒吧街把吴哲晗捡回去。</p><p>　　不过只是当年因为信息素而强迫过她的愧疚和多年不见的滤镜，毕竟她和吴哲晗的分手还和一般情侣不一样。</p><p>　　别人分手很多都是彻底厌恶看对方或者有相当大的矛盾冲突才分手，她和吴哲晗的分手更加类似于平时吵架后赌气说出口的那种分手。然而真正分开之后就很难复合回去，即使在心里有想过复合，也拉不下脸和对方说。</p><p>　　真正导致她和吴哲晗再也没有可能复合的原因还蛮好笑，就是出现在她分手大半年后得知吴哲晗有了新的女朋友。</p><p>　　知道这个消息的前一天，她还在翻看之前和吴哲晗拍下的照片，第不知道多少次犹豫要不要和吴哲晗恢复联系，大半年没见也没聊天不仅没有让她淡下来，甚至还挺想的。</p><p>　　共同朋友告诉她这个消息之后她倒也没有影视作品里那些什么悲痛欲绝之类的，顶多是自闭了两三个月，而且觉得自己蛮搞笑的。</p><p>　　单方面的想和别人复合和揣摩别人想法，会不会也在想她之类的，还拿小号看别人朋友圈推测某条朋友圈是不是和自己有关，结果别人女朋友都有了。</p><p>　　幸好是她要脸没和吴哲晗提复合，不然还真的会尴尬到她以后都不想和吴哲晗见面了。</p><p>　　有一说一之后她去散心旅行的时候发生的那件事也够崩溃的。</p><p>　　可能也是因为这件事，她对吴哲晗才有愧疚，才会把她捡回家，不过这份愧疚在吴哲晗压着她推在沙发上那刻起已经完全消失殆尽。</p><p>　　所以来输液室的目的是想看她出丑？</p><p>　　就算看了哪有怎么样？假设吴哲晗的状态真的很不好，那怎么办？当人肉抑制剂去和吴哲晗做爱？</p><p>　　呕。</p><p>　　看着吴哲晗难受？</p><p>　　做人的良心也不允许。</p><p>　　总结就是吴哲晗消失就不会出现任何的问题，她都为了避开吴哲晗来了上海，这都能重逢她也是没想到的，最没想到的就是都分手八百年了她居然还有心思惦记人家。</p><p>　　人现在恢复单身了去把她追回来？</p><p>　　倒也不必，而且她现在也多多少少有点反应过来她为什么还能惦记，还能去关心吴哲晗，对吴哲晗之前那个行为这么反感了。</p><p>　　她所记挂的，只是十年前还在读大学那个满脸稚气的吴哲晗而已，而不是现在的吴哲晗。这么多年过去，吴哲晗也早就不是当年那个吴哲晗，最起码当年的吴哲晗绝对不会反抗她意愿硬是要压着她。</p><p>　　最后同意也只是因为她有点幼稚的执着而已，一次还一次，抵消了。</p><p>　　很是感慨了一下她这场可笑的初恋，莫寒自嘲的笑了一声，看向刘增艳的方向打算和她来个告别。</p><p>　　好家伙，一眼就把她看傻了。</p><p>　　刘增艳现在挂着营业微笑面对的人不是吴哲晗是谁。</p><p>　　孽缘吧，是吧。</p><p>　　打扰了告辞，如果被吴哲晗看到她也在这里那就真的是跳进黄河都洗不清，万一被误会她有点什么就完蛋了。</p><p>　　如果是以前的吴哲晗倒也可以想想，现在的吴哲晗就算了吧，和现在的吴哲晗谈恋爱还不如和小刘告白搞同性恋。</p><p>　　好像也不错，至少比和吴哲晗搞来得舒服，她是说心理上的。</p><p>　　算了，先走为敬。</p><p>　　---</p><p>　　“你还好吗？”</p><p>　　“。。还行。”</p><p>　　眼前的长发女生勉强的睁开双眼对她说，语气里头的虚弱让刘增艳想立马喊护士长过来。</p><p>　　不会是药物过敏吧？</p><p>　　这么好看一女生还是有什么事就不太好了吧，而且她居然会对她说谢谢！想到这个，她挂在脸上的营业笑容都真切了几分。</p><p>　　她在的这个输液室因为靠近生理科，很多信息素失控的alpha和Omega过来打点滴，都信息素失控了自然心情好不到哪里去，加上都1202了，还把护士当服务生的人不在少数 ，虽然也不至于每个人都大呼小叫，但能收获到真情实感的谢谢还是比较让人心里一暖。</p><p>　　再加上，她还真的蛮好看的，检查过眼前女生脉搏呼吸都正常，除了因为发烧温度稍高以外没有其他异常，刘增艳才放心的呼出一口气，语调都不自觉地放软了点。</p><p>　　“吴哲晗是吧？有没有药物过敏史呀？你打这个退烧药也有可能会导致过敏的。”</p><p>　　“没有，放心，我对这药不过敏，只不过是发烧所以提不来劲而已，谢谢你。”</p><p>　　“没关系，你太客气啦，这是我应该做的，假如你途中有不舒服的话，可以按你左手边的呼叫铃喊我们过来。”</p><p>　　“好，知道。其实我也是医生，放心。”</p><p>　　“呀？”</p><p>　　这回刘增艳还真的有点惊讶了，她说呢，怪不得这个女生看起来很淡定的样子，通常来说病人都会因为生病在医院有点焦躁不安，之前拿着单子来注射室插单的动作也很熟练，不过那时她没往这方面去想过，毕竟如果是身体虚弱经常来医院的话也很正常。</p><p>　　“那我就真的放心啦，早日康复哦，吴医生？”</p><p>　　“好。”</p><p>　　坐在木椅上的好看女生，或者叫她吴哲晗朝她扯了抹笑，那双眸子虽然因为难受的关系有点水光，但反而看起来亮晶晶的，怎么看都非常治愈双眼。</p><p>　　要不要下班回家搜一下，看看是在哪家医院工作，找天去看一下？</p><p>　　推着小车回护士站的刘增艳在心里想。</p><p>　　“等等。”</p><p>　　突然的，背后响起她的声音，刘增艳疑惑的扭头看向她。</p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p>　　“可不可以请你过来一下？”</p><p>　　“好呀，没问题。”</p><p>　　不解的刘增艳推着小车回到她的面前，稍微弯下身子看她。</p><p>　　“怎么了吗？”</p><p>　　---</p><p>　　此时此刻吴哲晗看着眼前小护士姣好的脸庞有点尴尬，不能说有点，只能说非常尴尬。</p><p>　　明明就可以让人回去的，突然喊她回来干什么？</p><p>　　退烧药什么时候有让人智商变低的副作用了？还是高烧终于烧坏她脑袋了吗？实际上是她刚刚无意间余光扫到输液室另外一个门，这才发现原来对面就是莫寒工作的生理科。</p><p>　　然后她就突然升起了想问问小护士认不认识莫寒的心思，不过刚开口就觉得不恰当。</p><p>　　万一认识呢？万一小护士日后和莫寒说起呢？</p><p>　　前几天才刚干完那件事，她还真的不好意思出现在莫寒眼前，要不是这家医院生理科挂号不是显示医生而是系统排就诊室的话她也不会跑莫寒那里看病。</p><p>　　最巧的是这家医院是她家附近最近的，能看生理科的公办医院。没办法，现在离婚了，能省一点是一点，公办医院能用医疗保险还便宜。</p><p>　　脑子里胡思乱想了好一会，吴哲晗神使鬼差的问了句。</p><p>　　“能问问你叫什么吗？”</p><p>　　“噗。”</p><p>　　出乎她意料的是小护士惊讶之后笑了，抬起手指了一下她胸前的工作牌，上面写着刘增艳。</p><p>　　一个有点土，但又很容易记下的名字。</p><p>　　而且她工作牌扣子还是一个平底锅，挺独特的，她那边的小护士一般都选些爱心呀，小猫小狗之类可爱的图案。</p><p>　　“谢谢。”</p><p>　　也不知道该说些什么掩饰尴尬，吴哲晗不好意思的清了下嗓子，第不知道多少次的说了这句话。</p><p>　　“你说很多次啦！没事的话我真的要走咯，工作还挺忙的。”</p><p>　　“不好意思不好意思，你去工作吧。”</p><p>　　---</p><p>　　也不知道莫寒是怎么想的给她开这种退烧药，反正最后终于打完可以回家的时候都晚上九点了。</p><p>　　吴哲晗摸了下手背上渗出血点的白色止血贴，用没挂针的右手缓缓拧开家门。</p><p>　　静悄悄的，没有开灯。</p><p>　　果然没有回来。</p><p>　　为自己不切实际的幻想苦笑了一下，吴哲晗关上沉重的铁门，按开门边的壁灯开关。</p><p>　　暖黄的灯光很快撒满了房子，也让如今变得有点凌乱的空荡房间清晰的暴露在眼前。</p><p>　　拿完报告那天，kiki就带着络络搬出了家门。</p><p>　　她想过去挽留，又不知道该怎么挽留，也不知道该不该开口，加上临近发情期信息素在体内乱窜，最后也就什么都没说，独自去喝闷酒。</p><p>　　然后回到家打开门，留给她的也就只有空荡荡的房子，kiki走得很急，桌上甚至还有络络吃剩的儿童碗筷，儿童房里面络络平日晚上抱着睡觉的小猫玩偶也没拿走。</p><p>　　本来她应该很生气才对，她也的确生气过，但情绪慢慢退去以后，她只有满腔的不解和茫然。</p><p>　　为什么呢？</p><p>　　即使在去做亲子鉴定之前，她和KIKI已经陷入了对彼此说不出几句话的程度，但在这之前，她也以为这仅仅是类似七年之痒的正常吵架而已。</p><p>　　一个人在家的晚上，她也无数次去回想过原因，或许是因为聚少离多导致的没有话题，或许是两个人已经很久没有过沟通交流，但无论怎么都想不到，络络不是她的孩子。</p><p>　　怎么会呢？</p><p>　　虽然她和kiki是奉子成婚，但是在有络络之前，她和kiki已经交往了足足两年，那时候甚至还是热恋期，连吵架都几乎没有过。</p><p>　　 不管怎么样，她想要听听kiki的解释，但kiki没有给她这个机会，直接带着络络走了，过了两天给她发了个定位去签离婚协议书。</p><p>　　签协议书那天kiki也一句话不说。</p><p>　　她想要问络络有没有想阿爸，开不了口，想要说家里还有络络最爱的小猫玩偶，开不了口。想来想去，都还是离不开络络，这也是这两年她和kiki主要的对话内容。</p><p>　　而且去做亲子鉴定不是因为她对络络的身世有所怀疑，只不过起草抚养权协议需要证明材料而已。</p><p>　　没想到老天给了她一份很大的惊喜。</p><p>　　三十二岁了，本来以为家庭事业都拥有了，这辈子也就很平淡的很幸福的走下去，到头来，好像什么都没有了。</p><p>　　真的挺讽刺的。</p><p>　　信息素已经让她没有再回忆往事的力气，吴哲晗疲惫的向后倒下，任由自己陷进沙发内。</p><p>　　就这样吧。</p><p>　　---</p><p>　　好不容易熬了两天，终于能去医院拿抑制剂了，吴哲晗一脚深一脚浅的踏进医院大门缓慢往药房挪动，中途感觉到口罩有点松动，还用手往上拉了一下。</p><p>　　出门前她看见自己的脸有点吓人，为了不引发公共安全事件和卫生，还是戴个口罩比较恰当。</p><p>　　快走到生理科药房的时候，突然有个穿着粉色护士服的身影直接的重重冲进她怀里。</p><p>　　吴哲晗被撞得懵了几秒，脚下差点没站稳，鼻间隐隐约约的牛奶甜香味更进一步让本就不好使的脑子直接宕机。</p><p>　　“对不起，对不起。”</p><p>　　怀里的女生比她先反映过来踉踉跄跄的从她怀里走出，朝她鞠了好几个躬就落荒而逃，连工作牌掉了都不知道。</p><p>　　是平底锅扣子的工作牌，上面写着刘增艳，有点熟悉，吴哲晗犹豫了几秒，还是选择张开手用手指捏起地上带着牛奶香的牌子放进大衣兜内，然后加快脚步去拿抑制剂。</p><p>　　不能多闻，闻多了会出事。</p><p>　　---</p><p>　　幸好是工作日，药房拿药的人并不是很多，手里提着满满都是抑制剂的纸袋，吴哲晗如获至宝的找了张长椅坐下，手下飞快拆开一盒先给自己来了一管。</p><p>　　清凉的液体久违的传到体内，迅速平复体内燥热不安的信息素。</p><p>　　得救了，从来没有那么感激过莫寒，吴哲晗因为药物眼泪汪汪的看着手里的废弃针筒，珍而重之的将它扔到医疗垃圾桶内。</p><p>　　不过是不是忘了些什么来着？</p><p>　　吴哲晗晃晃因为发烧变得沉重的脑袋，若有所思的摸向衣兜想要拿手机出来，不经意摸到了一个冰凉的光滑面。</p><p>　　这是什么？</p><p>　　手指勾着那条像是绳子的东西将它拿出来，吴哲晗盯着眼前的工作证发出恍然大悟的哦声。</p><p>　　对了，要去找那个小护士还她工作证，不然这小护士未来几天都要倒贴上班了。</p><p>　　至少她们医院不带工作证上班的话会罚一周工资。</p><p>　　---</p><p>　　想起来之后找人也变得异常简单，轻车熟路的跟着指引牌走去注射室，吴哲晗敲了敲玻璃窗。</p><p>　　“什么事？”</p><p>　　屋里面的护士背着她问，听声音不像是那个小护士的。</p><p>　　“我想找你们这边叫刘增艳的护士。”</p><p>　　“找她干什么？”</p><p>　　听到这个，那位护士回过头来，疑惑的上下打量她，在看到她提着的印着医院logo的装药的纸袋后目光变得更加不解，甚至有点敌意。</p><p>　　“她工作证掉了，我想还给她。”</p><p>　　“你认错人了吧。”</p><p>　　大概是把她当成来搭讪的alpha，护士干脆的说了这么一句后扭回去继续工作了。</p><p>　　刚想把工作证拿出来的吴哲晗尬在原地，也不知道是不是继续开口来得好。还是说等在这里，等小护士回来？</p><p>　　不过万一人家是赶着下班呢？</p><p>　　吴哲晗头疼的叹了口气，扭头走出注射室，还是先去个厕所吧。</p><p>　　---</p><p>　　现在的吴哲晗十分感激刚刚因为懒得等特别多人的电梯直接在这层找厕所的举动。</p><p>　　大概是因为这间厕所靠近休息室，所以能摸来的病人很少，大部分都直接跟着指引牌去另外一个厕所。</p><p>　　一样很多人的厕所。</p><p>　　一眼看到人群的吴哲晗直接停下脚步，决定再另行找其他厕所，毕竟抑制剂刚打上，药效还没有完全发挥，万一因为人群聚集闻到了不该闻的信息素当场失控就完蛋了。</p><p>　　是会被当变态报警抓起来的程度。</p><p>　　索性医院的结构都差不多，很快她就如愿以偿找到了另外一个厕所，没指引牌那种。</p><p>　　不过也上不了，因为大门散发着浓郁的又熟悉的牛奶香味。</p><p>　　吴哲晗急忙后退几步，一手摸向袋子里面的抑制剂以作保险，一边轻轻开口。</p><p>　　“刘增艳？你在里面吗？”</p><p>　　里头安静了一会，小护士声音弱弱的响起，还喘着气。</p><p>　　“吴，吴医生？你怎么？”</p><p>　　“我来上个厕所，你还好吗？”</p><p>　　“我手机没电了，能麻烦你帮忙打个电话吗？”</p><p>　　“没问题。”</p><p>　　说到做到的吴哲晗再度后退两步，靠在转弯处的墙边掏出手机按开拨号页面。</p><p>　　“我好了，你说。”</p><p>　　“谢谢，1,10792，前面加个市号。”</p><p>　　吴哲晗按着她说的在手机里按出这个号码之后愣住了，手指悬在绿色拨号键上迟迟点不下去。</p><p>　　这不是，莫寒的手机号吗？</p><p>　　即使她不记得，她手机已经非常敬业的在上面显示出联系人名字。</p><p>　　【莫莫】</p><p>　　失策了，分手没删通讯录。</p><p>　　考虑到小护士再拖下去可能会出大事，吴哲晗认命的抖着手按下了拨号键。</p><p>　　第一次听铃声是这样的漫长和煎熬，长到吴哲晗怀疑莫寒是不是把她拉进了黑名单之后终于通了。</p><p>　　“喂？吴哲晗！？”</p><p>　　电话那边的莫寒不敢置信中带着不耐烦的喊她。</p><p>　　很明显，厕所里面的小护士也听到了，三个人之间安静了好一会，在隔间里头的小护士才缓缓开口。</p><p>　　“莫姐？”</p><p>　　“哈？增锅？不是，哈？？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　　“对，是我。”</p><p>　　小护士的声音听起来更加疲惫了。</p><p>　　“能麻烦莫姐你带个抑制剂来一楼洗手间吗？靠近休息室这个。”</p><p>　　“……我马上到。”</p><p>　　这个展开让莫寒那边听起来也蛮迷茫的，沉默了几秒后才说了这句话，吴哲晗想插嘴说些什么，电话利落的断掉了，可以，这个风格很莫寒。</p><p>　　电话断掉之后的厕所非常安静，安静到吴哲晗起了浑身鸡皮疙瘩，被尴尬的。谁能想到找小护士还个工作证都能演变成和前女友打电话。</p><p>　　“对了，你工作证刚刚掉了。”</p><p>　　为了打破沉默，吴哲晗从兜里掏出工作证从缝里递过去。</p><p>　　“谢谢。”</p><p>　　大概是真的蛮疑惑的，尽管吴哲晗在心里不断祈祷她千万不要问，小护士还是问了。</p><p>　　“你和莫姐认识啊？”</p><p>　　“啊？嗯，嗯。我们，我是说我和她是同学，就曾经是同一间医科大学出来的。”</p><p>　　“这样啊，谢谢你啊，帮我打了电话，怪不得人这么好，原来是莫姐的朋友啊。”</p><p>　　“没有没，我和她很久没联系了。”</p><p>　　“哦。”</p><p>　　对话就此结束，她和小护士也没有什么好聊的，而且她现在就想走，非常想走，要不是放陷入发情期的Omega一个人非常不道德的话，她早飞出这家医院了。</p><p>　　不过没让她和小护士两个人等太久，莫寒就拿着抑制剂急匆匆的推开了厕所大门，正巧吴哲晗听到声音后抬头。</p><p>　　不巧，来了个对视。</p><p>　　莫寒脸色肉眼可见的变得更阴沉了点，甚至瞪了她一下，然后转身走到了小护士所在的隔间门前。</p><p>　　接下来莫寒给她表演了什么叫做变脸，只见她突然挂上了一副温温柔柔的样子，甚至还软下声音敲开隔间门。</p><p>　　“增锅？我来啦，你把门打开一下，我把抑制剂给你。”</p><p>　　“好，谢谢莫姐。”</p><p>　　话音刚落，隔间门飞快伸出一只白嫩的手拿走莫寒手上的抑制剂，然后砰的一下关上门。</p><p>　　“那个，我先走了。”</p><p>　　人都到了她还留着干嘛，吴哲晗扔下一句再见，迫不及待的离开现在这个弥漫着奇妙氛围的厕所。</p><p>　　上厕所这种事回家再说吧，逃命要紧，再待久点她头都要被她自己抠下来了。</p><p>　　---</p><p>　　留下来的两个人并没有因为吴哲晗的离开变得沉默，反而是刘增艳又再度的开口。</p><p>　　“她怎么就走了。”</p><p>　　“不然她一个alpha留在这里干嘛？”</p><p>　　提起吴哲晗，莫寒没好气的说。</p><p>　　“她，她她她是alpha？这么温柔，不是，这么好看，不是不是，我是说，她看起来很像Omega来着，我差点都喊上姐妹了。”</p><p>　　“人家是alpha，货真价实那种，前两天刚上我那边看病。”</p><p>　　“她来找你开抑制剂呀，蛮不错的，这么说她也是发情期，还能陪我这么久，很棒诶。”</p><p>　　“不是，我说，小朋友你现在思想有点危险诶。”</p><p>　　“怎么嘛，我好歹也是正常Omega诶，见到一个性格很对我胃口，长得很对我胃口的alpha想了解一下怎么了嘛。”</p><p>　　“醒醒，人家刚刚离婚。”</p><p>　　“离婚了那正好了啊。”</p><p>　　终于收拾好自己的刘增艳随着声音从隔间里出来，尽管脸上有点红，头发也乱糟糟的，但眼神已经恢复了一如既往的清明，看来抑制剂有效，只不过效果有限，至少压不住她胡思乱想的脑袋。</p><p>　　十分清楚Omega发情期脑子有多不清楚的莫寒更加头疼了。</p><p>　　“诶，刚刚吴医生说她和你是老同学很久没联系来着，为什么你这么了解她？她不会在骗我吧？”</p><p>　　因为她们经常一起交流怎么度过发情期的关系，所以刘增艳暂时还没想到其他地方去，只是很疑惑的挽着她手边走边问。</p><p>　　救命，这个人脑子已经不是很清醒了，心里决定现在就去护士站帮刘增艳请假，莫寒深呼吸了一口气来冷静一下。</p><p>　　“她还和你说什么了？”</p><p>　　“没了，她好像不太爱说话。”</p><p>　　呵，算了吧少女你会后悔的，话最少的时候就是吴哲晗最讨喜的时候。心里怎么想不影响莫寒嘴上怎么说。</p><p>　　“她话是蛮少的。”</p><p>　　“那她性格是不是真的很好啊？莫姐你没骗我吧？真的刚离婚？”</p><p>　　“救命啊，这里有人发情。”</p><p>　　“本来就是嘛！别扯开话题！”</p><p>　　---</p><p>　　后面刘增艳一直在她耳边巴拉巴拉，具体说了些什么莫寒忘了，反正刚拿回她手机没多久后，刘增艳就躺在她旁边开启了热聊模式。</p><p>　　她单方面那种，吴哲晗听起来不是很想说话的样子。</p><p>　　“喂？吴医生？是我，我是刘增艳，刚刚没能正式和你说声谢谢太对不起了。”</p><p>　　“嗯嗯，我拿莫姐手机翻到的通话记录哈哈哈，现在这个号码是我自己的。”</p><p>　　“莫姐说什么了吗？倒没有诶，她很疼我的，你们真的是老同学吗？那你蛮厉害的诶，莫姐在医院很多人都害怕她的。”</p><p>　　喂，小朋友聊天泡女人可以，别乱说话。在她旁边的莫寒听得心烦又头疼，再听下去还会想打人，干脆拿着手机出房间去客厅自闭。</p><p>　　---</p><p>　　在外面等得都要睡着了，才见到刘增艳哼着歌从房间走出来，还一边聊着电话。</p><p>　　“好，那就这样说定了！明天见！”</p><p>　　哈？已经约上见面了？吴哲晗那个禽兽该不会想拿小朋友来当抑制剂吧？还真说不好，发情期的alpha没有理智下限可言。</p><p>　　“手机给我。”</p><p>　　想到这里，莫寒没好气的站起来走到刘增艳面前摊开手。</p><p>　　“啊？”</p><p>　　聊着天的小朋友反应不过来。</p><p>　　“手机给我，乖，我和吴哲晗说两句。”</p><p>　　“好。”</p><p>　　见她脸色不对，小Omega识相的没说什么，点点头乖巧的把手机递给她。</p><p>　　---</p><p>　　快速的拿着手里在通话的手机走到屋子角落，莫寒忍不住沉下声开口质问电话那边的吴哲晗。</p><p>　　“您有事吗？”</p><p>　　“啊？”</p><p>　　“我拜托你，发情可以，别嚯嚯我朋友好吗？警告你别想着打她的主意，要是你强迫她发生点什么，我绝对会报警的。”</p><p>　　电话那边沉默了有一会，吴哲晗才慢吞吞的说。</p><p>　　“我想你搞错了，是你朋友硬拉着我出去的，看在是你朋友的份上我才答应。”</p><p>　　“不是，麻烦你搞清楚好吗？什么叫看在我份上？你明知道发情的Omega脑子不正常吧？你也在发情诶？约出去会有什么后果你不会不知道吧？吴医生？”</p><p>　　“而且她还小诶，你要脸吗，你都三十多了吴医生。”</p><p>　　“她不小。”</p><p>　　吴哲晗闷闷的说了一句。</p><p>　　“她才二十三！”</p><p>　　“也就比我小九岁而已。”</p><p>　　“脸呢？”</p><p>　　“还有什么吗？我挂了。”</p><p>　　“你怎么老是……喂？喂？吴哲晗！！！”</p><p>　　每一次都是这样，理亏的时候吴哲晗永远当不知道装傻，要不然就躲开，都三十好几了也没变，她是不是该夸吴哲晗始终如一？</p><p>　　生气到极点的时候莫寒反而气得笑了出声，反正她话已经带到，吴哲晗要是不知道好歹那就别怪她不讲情面去报警。</p><p>　　面对墙冷静了好一会，莫寒才扯出个笑走回去把手机还给小Omega。</p><p>　　“怎么了吗？”</p><p>　　可能是她脸色还不是很好，原本兴奋的Omega也反应过来，有点小心翼翼的看她。</p><p>　　“没事啦，只是和她说了两句话。”</p><p>　　见到自己把她吓到了，莫寒稍微有点内疚的抬起头安抚的摸了摸她的发顶。</p><p>　　“哦。”</p><p>　　被摸头的小Omega乖巧的点点头，也不像往日那样傲娇反抗，大概也是看出了她心情算不上很好。</p><p>　　“明天和她出去的时候，你记得要保护好自己，虽然她也三十来岁了，但她也是个alpha，还是发情的那种，遇到不对劲赶紧跑或者喊出声知道吗？”</p><p>　　“知道啦，我都这么大了，会保护好自己的。”</p><p>　　听到她只是担心自己的安危，小朋友放下心来，臭屁的拍拍胸脯向她保证。</p><p>　　“反正我是担心你面对一个发情的alpha。”</p><p>　　“没事的啦，不过……莫姐你这么紧张，是不是你喜欢她呀？要是真的话你不用害羞！直接说出来就好！虽然她是很对我胃口啦，但是我不会和好姐妹抢人的你放心！”</p><p>　　“刘增艳。”</p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p>　　“你这个脑袋不去当编剧真的可惜了你的想象力。”</p><p>　　“嘿嘿，没有啦。”</p><p>　　“拜托我不是在夸你。”</p><p>　　“我知道啊。”</p><p>　　算了，她是傻了才会和发情期的Omega讲道理，放弃再劝说她，反正义务已经尽到了，她们两个都成年人了，爱干嘛干嘛吧。</p><p>　　反正也与她无关。</p><p>　　---</p><p>　　被人背后可劲念叨的吴哲晗完全没有莫寒想象中的快活，中年离异孤寡Alpha一个人在家也只能干点家务活缓解寂寞。</p><p>　　还时不时被前妻女儿留下来的东西扎一下心。</p><p>　　这也就算了，好不容易把东西都整理成两个大袋子扔到垃圾站，回家洗了个手刚想坐下休息，体内原本安分的信息素突兀的开始燥动，热量猛地涌到腰间。</p><p>　　坐在沙发上的吴哲晗眼睁睁看着自己原本宽松的腿间缓缓支楞起一个明显的突起。</p><p>　　妈的。</p><p>　　跟着欲望一起腾升的是原本因为发烧就偏高的体温，烧得脑子昏昏沉沉的。吴哲晗抬起手勉强自己胡乱弄了几下，不但没有得到缓解，反而更难受了点。</p><p>　　拖着生病的身体收拾了半天屋子本来就已经很累，要不是下身的胀痛过于难受，她连手指都不想动一下。</p><p>　　原本Alpha这个几年一次的发情期的反应就极其剧烈，从分化到现在，除去第一次发情期是靠药物度过以外，之后的几次她靠着omega一起度过。</p><p>　　第一次是和莫寒，后面是KIKI。</p><p>　　莫寒…</p><p>　　这个名字在脑子里出现的下一刻，吴哲晗因为情欲变得通红的眼眶一热，眼前不受控制的浮现出几天前她躺在身下连声呻吟的画面。</p><p>　　不行，更难受了。</p><p>　　————</p><p>　　准备睡下的莫寒听到手机提示声的时候完全想不到是什么情况。</p><p>　　大晚上的谁会来找她？</p><p>　　医院？应该不可能，这么多人在急诊呢，轮不到喊她去上班，除非是发生了什么重大信息素泄露事件不够人手。</p><p>　　最好不是。</p><p>　　这样想的莫寒做足心理准备解开锁屏点进弹窗看到发送人以后好心情荡然无存。</p><p>　　是吴哲晗发过来的短信。</p><p>　　虽然手机没有标识出来姓名，但这串号码她怎么可能不认识，一辈子也忘不了。</p><p>　　【我已经打了抑制剂，但还是很难受怎么办？】</p><p>　　神经病吧，她是她私人医生了怎么着？</p><p>　　决心不理会的莫寒隔着屏幕翻了个巨大的白眼，正想把这条短信删掉顺便把吴哲晗重新拉回去黑名单的时候对面又发了条过来。</p><p>　　【对不起，实在是我已经出不了门了】</p><p>　　就算你死掉了也和我没有关系好吗？莫寒嗤笑着将这个号码拉进黑名单，干脆利落的关掉手机屏幕睡下。</p><p>　　信她才是傻子，嘴上说着难受，背地里立刻就和刚认识的omega约出去见面，说不定来看病也是假，借口靠近她是真。</p><p>　　————</p><p>　　对自己被迁怒得很惨这个事实丝毫不知的吴哲晗其实没再继续等答复。</p><p>　　不是不想，而是有心无力。</p><p>　　欲望伴随着炽热的刺痛一阵阵在体内翻涌，吴哲晗痛苦的强忍想要将头撞向墙角的冲动，用最后的理智抓过扔在一旁的手机试图拨通急救电话。</p><p>　　然而痛楚不止让她近乎丧失理智，更进一步侵蚀了她的视觉神经，眼前的画面除了光怪陆离的眩光以外一无所有。</p><p>　　只能凭借往日的记忆了，最后电话有无拨通吴哲晗不得而知，在听到铃声前，眩光淹没了一切。</p><p>　　----</p><p>　　“莫姐，你说吴医生是不是出了什么意外啊？”</p><p>　　穿戴整齐脸上甚至化了个平时绝对看不到的正妆的刘增艳硬是挤在她旁边愁眉苦脸的问她。</p><p>　　原本可爱的脸上因为表情硬是挤出了一双八字眉，换作平时莫寒肯定得笑她几句，但，今天的刘增艳实在是。</p><p>　　用手抚开脸上刘增艳不经意间黏上的发丝，莫寒深呼吸一口气，告诉自己生气容易长皱纹，才勉强压下高昂的语调。</p><p>　　“刘姐，这句话你今天已经问过我八百次了。她的事我怎么可能知道啊？”</p><p>　　本来刘增艳这间单身公寓挑选的沙发就算不上大，现在被刘增艳这么一挤被迫半个身子都坐在扶手上的莫寒看了眼手上打开的薯片袋子，开始认真思考要不要将它扣到刘增艳头上去。</p><p>　　“明明说好10点她来楼下接我的呀，怎么现在都一点了还没等到她过来，电话也打不通，她应该不是那种临时放鸽子还不通知的人吧？莫姐？”</p><p>　　“不！知！道！！！你再烦我你就自己喂蛋挞吧再见！”</p><p>　　“别！挞子哥最近也不知道为啥，人不在就拆家，再让它拆一次我这个月工资就全没了姐姐。”</p><p>　　“那就少说话，多看手机。”</p><p>　　“好的。”</p><p>　　“怎么办，虽然但是电话真的打不通诶。”</p><p>　　“刘增艳！！！！！！！！！！！”</p><p>　　“好的我闭嘴。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>突然要回去一趟是不是先打个电话给她比较好？挥手送别结束工作后离开的友人，许佳琪在乱糟糟的后台找了个相对安静的角落靠上去，抿唇拨通了那串号码。</p><p>    她万年如一日的无趣铃声在这个狭窄又浑浊的角落里响起，许佳琪攥着手机耐心的等了好一会，心里将准备好的说辞来回排演了好几次，抓住铃声停滞的空档张开嘴准备说出。</p><p>    “嘟。”</p><p>    随着一声机械电子音，铃声恰然停止。</p><p>    “您所拨打的用户未能接听，请稍后再拨。”</p><p>    什么啊。</p><p>    许佳琪一直紧绷着的肩随着这条熟悉的口播而松懈下来，看来应该是医院有事。</p><p>    凭她和她一起生活了这么多年的经验来看，如果第一次打不通，那么无论接下来再打几次都是没办法打通的。</p><p>    能够出现这种情况的，除去她医院紧急呼叫她回去工作以外就几乎不太可能发生。</p><p>    她不在家也好，本来也就没想好要怎么面对她。</p><p>    要不是络络哭了她几天想要拿回那只耳朵都快掉的小猫玩偶的话，短时间内她是绝对不会想回家的。</p><p>    这样想的许佳琪点开打车软件，约了一辆15分钟后出发的专车，迈着松快的步伐走去休息室卸妆换衣服。</p><p>    ————</p><p>    刚在家门前站稳许佳琪就觉得不太对劲。</p><p>    当初为了安全着想，她们购入的还是沉重的不锈钢防盗门，如果站在这里都能闻到这个薄荷味的信息素的话。</p><p>    毫无疑问，应该就是发情了，吴哲晗从来都不会干乱放信息素这种流氓事情。</p><p>    加快开门动作的同时，许佳琪在脑子里迅速过了一下，上次她发情是什么时候来着？</p><p>    络络刚出生？反正不会是这一两年内。</p><p>    “五折？五折？吴哲晗？”</p><p>    和她想象中的不一下，开门见到的屋子静悄悄的，桌子椅子沙发上什么杂物都没有，整洁得简直像新楼盘的样品房。</p><p>    这个发现让许佳琪心里咯噔了一下，连忙又大声喊了几下。</p><p>    依然没有得到回应。</p><p>    不过刚喊完她就发现不用喊了，被叫的人一动不动的躺在她脚下。</p><p>    “吴哲晗！！！”</p><p>    ————</p><p>    下意识睁开眼睛的吴哲晗险些被这白花花的天花板闪瞎眼睛。</p><p>    这是哪？</p><p>    家里是绝对没有这种装饰，这个疑问刚刚在心里升起就立刻得到了解答。</p><p>    鼻间这股再熟悉不过的消毒水味给到了她答案，急救电话打通了？</p><p>    这样想的吴哲晗刚扭过头就再度怀疑起这个世界。趴在她腰旁边睡着的不是她前妻是谁？</p><p>    “KIKI？”</p><p>    她不禁惊疑出声。</p><p>    “嗯，是我。”</p><p>    原本蜷缩着的人鼻音浓重的应了她一声，抬起头看向她手边的铁架。</p><p>    “药快挂完了，我帮你去喊护士过来。”</p><p>    “谢谢。”</p><p>    目前还搞不清情况，吴哲晗绞尽脑汁说了句谢谢就闭上嘴巴。</p><p>    说多错多。</p><p>    这是她一向奉行的人生信条，特别是面对她的时候，说了嫌不对，不说也不对，那倒不如少点说话。</p><p>    现在的情况是KIKI回…不是，到她家的时候发现了她送她进来的？</p><p>    吴哲晗眯起眼睛看向那半空中的空扁输液袋，嗯，退烧药。</p><p>    果然烧坏了脑子。</p><p>    不然也做不出给莫寒发短信这种事。</p><p>    用脚趾头都能想到不会回应的还发来干嘛？也就是烧傻了才有脸能凑到莫寒面前去。</p><p>    不过虽然是这样说，她心里还是蛮感谢她的，如果不是她从酒吧街将她捞回去，也不知道她现在是个什么情况，更别说之后发生的事情…</p><p>    吴哲晗不好意思的清清嗓子。</p><p>    这下恰巧被带着护士进来的许佳琪听到，还疑惑的多看了她几眼。</p><p>    “你不舒服？”</p><p>    “没事。”</p><p>    ————</p><p>    护士进来给她拔了针，叫了医生进来给她简单查了一下体，然后就，赶她出去了。</p><p>    真正意义上的赶。</p><p>    退烧过后的副作用还在，浑身上下使不出一点力气的吴哲晗只能拎着行李袋看许佳琪帮她忙前忙后的办出院。</p><p>    “谢谢。”</p><p>    钻进出租车里后，吴哲晗干巴巴的又说了句谢谢。</p><p>    许佳琪没理她，长腿一迈就跟着她钻进来在她旁边坐下。</p><p>    “师傅，麻烦x小区南门。”</p><p>    “啊？”</p><p>    ————</p><p>    “你干嘛呢？”</p><p>    被许佳琪按在家里的沙发上还被塞了杯热水的吴哲晗觉得现在比起她许佳琪更像烧坏脑子那一个。</p><p>    拿起手机准备点外卖的许佳琪一脸你在搞笑呢的表情对她嗤了一声。</p><p>    “你发情怎么不告诉我？”</p><p>    “发情为什么要告诉你？”</p><p>    “所以现在憋到昏迷了呗，你知道吗？要不是我回来你可能就死在家里了。”</p><p>    “那也和你没有关系。”</p><p>    “怎么没有？我是你…”</p><p>    “继续说呀。”</p><p>    吴哲晗放下手里的热水，罕见的对她冷起脸。 </p><p>    “反正除了我以外你没有能一起过发情期的omega。”</p><p>    似乎是被她看得有点不好意思，许佳琪张了张嘴停顿了一下，最后来了这么一句。</p><p>    事情发展到这里，即使怎么去想，也绝对想不到她和许佳琪会有这么的一天。</p><p>    她怎么可以？</p><p>    面对着好像之前什么都没发生过的许佳琪，吴哲晗觉得既荒诞又无所适从，就算许佳琪可以当什么事都没发生过，她也绝对做不到。</p><p>    感情淡了不是她这样说走就走的理由，即使络络不是她的，也不是她骗了她几年的理由。</p><p>    所有的所有，她都没有办法接受。</p><p>    “我不需要，谢谢。”</p><p>    “哦，不需要就宁愿因为发情期一个人静悄悄在家里死掉？如果你真的死了络络怎么办？”</p><p>    “你不是说不要我关心别人孩子吗？”</p><p>    提起女儿，吴哲晗心里头更气了，那天拿完报告之后，虽然她一时之间很难接受络络不是她亲生孩子的事实，但从出生到现在上幼儿园，络络几乎是她一个人手把手带大的，要说没有感情绝对不可能，况且无论大人做了什么事，也不应该由小孩来承担。</p><p>    络络如果还小还可以当什么都没发生过，但是她都记事了这么久，假如她一直依靠着的妈妈抛弃了她，她会怎么想？</p><p>    所以认真思考过的她那时候暂时放下矛盾，颇为担心的在回家路上避开孩子问了许佳琪一句。</p><p>    “络络怎么办？”</p><p>    那时候的许佳琪看也不看她，牵着孩子走在前头，冷冰冰的回了她一句。</p><p>    “别人的孩子你担心什么？”</p><p>    就这一句，就彻底让她失去再和许佳琪沟通的念头，只和络络说了句她要离开会的话就自己打车去了喝闷酒。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    独自在心里生闷气不说话的吴哲晗不知道在她眼前的许佳琪更加是要气死。</p><p>    吴哲晗一句‘她不让她理别人的孩子’彻底堵住了她接下来说的话，本来吧，过了那么几天，她气也稍微下来了点，也是有着友人的劝说，她才决定回来看她一眼。</p><p>    开头的想法是即使是吵架也还好，直接点说，她就是奔着吵架的想法来的。</p><p>    就连那个报告，也是奔着要刺激吴哲晗才做出来的，没错，现在眼前这个傻子被报告骗得死去活来挣扎着的络络不是她的这件事完全不存在。</p><p>    她也不动脑子想想，就络络那个身高和长相，她能找谁睡才能生出来。原本她的计划是报告出来后吴哲晗肯定和她吵，甚至还会骂她什么的。</p><p>    然后在扯起平时对她有什么不满啊什么的，她也借着这个机会以吵架的形式和吴哲晗说她这种闷葫芦的作事方法有多让人生气，最后再哭着和她理一下时间线，以证明那段时间她根本不可能和其他人有过什么，络络肯定是她的之类的。</p><p>    到了那个时候，她安排好的友人就会以医院的名头打电话过来说样本错误，重新做一份真正的报告，这件事也就这么过去了。</p><p>    十分损人不利己，甚至还会动摇她和吴哲晗之间的信任基础，但这个也是她深思熟虑整整一年才下了决心实行的计划。</p><p>    不为什么，而是在这之前，她已经察觉到她和吴哲晗越来越远了，几年前那段小女生梦幻的所谓爱情在日子一天天过之后荡然无存，她工作越来越忙，甚至因为性质的原因不能公开她已婚有子的事实。</p><p>    导致络络这么大，她们一家三口一起过的日子屈指可数。更为糟糕的是，她因为工作关系还有个很亲密的友人，有时候被吴哲晗看到了，再加上聚少离多，她每次难得回家后疲惫导致的一般心情都不会很好，两个人就会吵。</p><p>    吵到最后，她又累又气还委屈，想着好不容易能有放假的机会回家放松一下，反倒被吴哲晗一堆盘问，到了最后还得反过来安慰她，每一次都是这样，完全消耗掉她心里为数不多的情愫。</p><p>    就算吵完架后，吴哲晗的性子也不是那种有什么说什么的性格，不在一起生活两个人摩擦肯定有，每次她做了些什么的时候吴哲晗也不说，就自己死憋着，最多说一句她喜欢就好什么什么的，憋到忍不住了才发脾气。</p><p>    幸好有络络在，在孩子面前她和吴哲晗总不能吵起来，而络络每次软下声音扑到她怀里喊阿妈的时候她也就觉得什么都没所谓的。</p><p>    这点吴哲晗和她一样，这也是为什么这两年她们见面不是吵架就是冷战还能继续下来的原因。</p><p>    她有想过和吴哲晗两个人好好冷静下来说，但都因为各种原因没有办法做到。事已至此，这段半死不活的关系弄得她难受，吴哲晗也难受。</p><p>    虽然她现在心里早没有了当初的激情和爱意，但和吴哲晗在一起的这几年时光里的一点一滴她还很清楚的记得，她不想放弃。</p><p>    更加不想在可以预见的未来那天和吴哲晗弄得不复相见的结局。</p><p>    所以她和友人商量着想了这个计划，一个豪赌，要么说开误会解开心结，要么就彻底断掉的赌局。</p><p>    很显然是她想的太过简单，人与人之间不是说一就是一，说二就是二的，吴哲晗也是。</p><p>    她总以为她已经很了解吴哲晗了，在此时此刻，吴哲晗却陌生的让她迷茫。</p><p>    她以为她释放出来的担心和关怀能让吴哲晗慢慢放下隔阂，但没能想到反倒把她推得更远。</p><p>    不应该这样的，对嘛？</p><p>    许佳琪深呼吸一口气，扯起一张纸巾胡乱擦掉不知道什么时候眼角涌出的泪珠，认真考虑着要不要直接和吴哲晗坦白这一切。</p><p>    不管怎么样，她现在心里莫名的笃定了如果这时候不说，以后恐怕就更加难开口说了。</p><p>    事到如今她想的已经不是能和吴哲晗重修旧好，而是不能让她的女儿失去妈妈。</p><p>    一通电话打断了她和吴哲晗无声的对峙。</p><p>    “喂？”</p><p>    一个陌生又带着点熟悉的女声从吴哲晗手机里传出来，听语气还有点急切。</p><p>    “是我。”</p><p>    拿着手机的吴哲晗抿了抿唇极力压制着用正常声线和对面说话，甚至于还抬眼看了一下她，不动声色的往后退了几步。</p><p>    她退什么？</p><p>    许佳琪笑了出声，她倒是完全不担心吴哲晗的会出轨，即使她和吴哲晗的关系真的到了无法挽回的现在，吴哲晗也不可能出轨。</p><p>    不是因为她对自己很自信，而是因为吴哲晗的性格。</p><p>    吴哲晗讨厌一切和陌生人的身体接触，乃至到陌生人靠近她一点，她就会不自在的缩开，更别提做些什么事了。</p><p>    这也是她刚刚和吴哲晗说的，能陪着她度过发情期的Omega只有她一个人。据她所知，吴哲晗作为一个alpha感情经历简单的让人发指，在她之前，吴哲晗只和同校一个师姐谈过一段恋爱。</p><p>    虽然发生了什么她不清楚，但用脚指头想想也不过是那种学生之间的青涩初恋，根本不值一提。</p><p>    即使吴哲晗是她第一个喜欢的人也是一样。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    好歹离许佳琪远了一点，吴哲晗低下头抠着沙发上的突起，尽力让自己平静下来和电话那边人说话。</p><p>    “你没死吧？我打十几通了。”</p><p>    “没有。”</p><p>    “那为什么不回她电话？她担心死了你知不知道？不管你是因为什么没办法赴约，反正我这边帮你和她解释了是你身体不舒服，你自己想想怎么和她解释。”</p><p>    “嗯。”</p><p>    “你声音怎么这样？”</p><p>    “没，我嗓子有点炎症。”</p><p>    “没有到会死的地步吧？”</p><p>    “怎么可能。”</p><p>    明明一点都不好笑，吴哲晗却莫名其妙的笑了出声。几年不见，莫寒倒是一点都没变，这种别扭到让人怀疑是不是在幸灾乐祸的关心真的很有个人特色。</p><p>    不过，她蛮受用的。</p><p>    “谢谢。”</p><p>    吴哲晗心情复杂的吐出这两个字，今天已经说了太多，但对着莫寒说的这次，却是她心情最复杂的一次。</p><p>    有感激她关心的谢意，又有面对她的愧疚，更加多的是无地自容。以前和她恋爱的那些琐事不必再提，在列车上的对错更加不想去回忆，单凭多年后莫寒对她释放的这种善意足以让她受到能够让她劝说自己正常生活的激励。</p><p>    人到三十事业原地踏步，妻离子散又怎么样？身边还有朋友和家人，她不应该自暴自弃的。</p><p>    虽然发情期这个麻烦的确够棘手的。</p><p>    “你有病吧？”</p><p>    电话那头诡异的沉默了几秒，才传来莫寒听上去有点气急败坏的声音。</p><p>    “嗯。”</p><p>    被骂也一点都不生气，甚至听着这样的莫寒还感到有点开心，吴哲晗含着笑嗯了一声。</p><p>    “神经病，我挂了，再也不见。”</p><p>    “拜……”</p><p>    她一句拜拜都没能说完，那边就真的挂断了通话，迎接她的只有结束通话后的电子机械声。</p><p>    “嘟……嘟嘟嘟……”</p><p>    ----</p><p>    如果要问莫寒现在后悔些什么，就是后悔电话接通后还和吴哲晗哔哔这件事，她不想承认的事，和吴哲晗重逢以来，只要是涉及到吴哲晗的，她总是会后悔很多。</p><p>    理由不尽相同，唯一相同的都是后悔靠近吴哲晗。</p><p>    就像这次，刘增艳后来在她面前又打了几十通电话企图联系吴哲晗都没能成功，好歹好说才半哄半骗着放弃报警寻人的想法，最后哭了一场才愿意睡觉。</p><p>    天知道上一个她看刘增艳哭还是因为她被调了部门没办法和她待一起。</p><p>    平时就算工作上怎么不开心，被领导骂得狗血淋头，甚至有一次差点被辞退刘增艳也没哭过。</p><p>    回家路上小Omega在她怀里哭得可怜又可爱的画面一直在她脑子里出现，在吴哲晗和刘增艳之间，她毫不犹豫的选择了刘增艳。</p><p>    管吴哲晗怎么样多想，帮增锅骂吴哲晗一顿才实际。</p><p>    结果她没想到，吴哲晗还真的这么难联系。</p><p>    开始她有猜想是不是吴哲晗把增锅拉黑了的缘故，不管她是不是在她面前装模作样，吴哲晗也是说过她自己 并不是很喜欢刘增艳的，所以这个可能性还是存在的。</p><p>    屏蔽了刘增艳总不可能屏蔽她吧？</p><p>    抱着这样的想法，莫寒先是自信满满的拨通了第一次电话，后面直到她都开始怀疑人生了都还没打通。</p><p>    吴哲晗该不会真的死在家里了吧？</p><p>    按吴哲晗那个别扭性子，假如抑制剂不够效用的情况下，她还真能作出把自己憋死都不去找某些人缓解的这种事。</p><p>    不然也不会喝醉了没脸没皮要和她做。</p><p>    虽然醉了，依她看，吴哲晗脑子清醒着呢，一个以前做过无数次的前任和素未谋面的其他Omega，当然是她这个倒霉前任比较符合吴哲晗心意。</p><p>    即使是吴哲晗真的出事了，她也没办法，至少现在是这样。吴哲晗的家她不是不知道，但那是好几年前，吴哲晗刚刚毕业租的出租屋，现在吴哲晗都结婚生娃了，怎么可能还住在那里。</p><p>    莫寒在救人和不救人之间再度犹豫了一秒，最后披上衣服从家里出发打车前往医院。</p><p>    多亏了吴哲晗来她医院看过病，所以系统上会有病人资料，那里应该有吴哲晗的住址。</p><p>    即使是个大概的也足够用了。</p><p>    在红绿灯的间隙里她随手再打了一次，巧了，通了。没有人比她更清楚听到吴哲晗声音后的心情，再一次气着结束通话后，她却忍不住松了口气勾起嘴角。</p><p>    “师傅，我修改一下目的地。”</p><p>    “好咧。”</p><p>    专心驾驶的司机应声去看架在方向盘旁的手机，随后发出疑问。</p><p>    “诶，这不是我们出发的地址吗？”</p><p>    “对，不用去医院了。”</p><p>    莫寒好心情的点头，打开微信给小Omega发了个语音。</p><p>    “刚刚吴哲晗打了电话给我，说是不知道你电话，她身体不舒服才没来接你，放心吧放心吧。”</p><p>    那边飞快回了她。</p><p>    “那为什么这么久才打电话给莫姐你呀？吓死我了！”</p><p>    “傻呀，毕业后我和她都多久没见了，她还是去翻同学通讯录才找到的我的电话，当然久啦。”</p><p>    撒起谎来，莫寒脸不红心不跳的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大意了。</p><p>    “诶不对莫姐，那天我和吴医生打过电话呀 她怎么会不知道我电话呢？”</p><p>    “她是不是在应付我呀，如果真的是的话我觉得就没意思了。”</p><p>    “虽然我是很喜欢她没错啦，但如果她对我这么没兴趣的话也没必要凑过去对吧？”</p><p>    “可以但没必要，对吧？”</p><p>    上一刻她才为成功安抚到小朋友而庆幸，下一刻她就想起来一个巨大无比的破绽，很显然虽然刘增艳小朋友半睡半醒，但也不是个傻的。</p><p>    坐在车里的莫寒被她的小omega这个连环追问打得头脑发懵了几秒。</p><p>    咋办？怎么圆回去？</p><p>    算了吧就这样吧，大半夜没睡跑出来都还只是看在人命关天的份上而已，要她再去和吴哲晗对线还不如杀了她。</p><p>    心里这么想着，莫寒手上把吴哲晗那串电话号码移出黑名单的动作多少都变得熟练了起来。</p><p>    【待会和刘增艳解释的时候别忘了和她说你手机坏了，记得记得！！！！！】</p><p>    ----</p><p>    终于把前妻送出家门身心舒畅的吴哲晗听到手机提示音低头就看到了这么一条短信。</p><p>    不是，都几几年了，再用这招不会觉得很假吗？</p><p>    在心里吐槽她的没新意，吴哲晗想了想比起一时嘴快还是命重要。</p><p>    万一有需要人家帮忙的地方呢？</p><p>    于是她很简洁也很卖乖的回了一个字。</p><p>    【好】</p><p>    至于她会不会主动和那个叫刘增艳的小妹妹解释，那是不可能的。要她主动和陌生人打电话，还不如让她脱光了在莫寒面前跳钢管舞。</p><p>    你说如果那个人是她好感的也就算了，这么些天下来她对那位小护士的印象只有以下几点。</p><p>    皮肤白，长得可爱，话很多，身材蛮不错的。</p><p>    其他，无。</p><p>    如果还要有就是莫寒看起来挺喜欢她的。</p><p>    不过这么多年没见，莫寒也还是有变的地方，起码口味就变了，变差变好这点就见仁见智。</p><p>    她以前可不知道莫寒会喜欢omega，还是这种omega。喜欢可骗不了人，那天莫寒进来厕所的时候看她的眼神简直要吃人。</p><p>    翻一下旧账的话怪不得同居以后莫寒对她越来越冷漠。</p><p>    女人。</p><p>    啧。</p><p>    ————</p><p>    送走前妻的愉悦保质期有点太短，仅仅过了十来分钟，吴哲晗倒在自家沙发上又抑郁了起来，心里对自己气走前妻这个行为产生了少许的后悔，做事不该这么绝对的。</p><p>    因为该死的发情症状它又来了。</p><p>    还得经历一次活活烧晕被送医院？不是，许佳琪被她气成这样估计是不会再来，这次没人救的话会被直接送走吧。</p><p>    不过她不是一直按时按量的打抑制剂吗？</p><p>    难道莫寒公报私仇？</p><p>    这个猜想虽然没有可能，但却是一个很好和莫寒说话的借口。</p><p>    不过没必要是真的。</p><p>    不说莫寒平时是有多聪明，就算是她自己也能想到这种时候主动和人家说话是为了什么。</p><p>    许佳琪说的没错。</p><p>    能陪她度过发情期的只有她了。</p><p>    这个发现让吴哲晗更加抑郁，特别是熟悉的酸痛又又又再度袭来。</p><p>    救命啊。</p><p>    要是她和莫寒没谈过就好了，过不久后又再次晕倒的吴哲晗失去意识前这样想，问一个交情好的老相识和问自己前任能不能一起过发情期尴尬程度完全不一样。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    这次她非常熟练，在眩光来临之前就主动自觉打了急救电话，清晰的报上地址，还特意预先打开了门锁。</p><p>    同一天进两次医院的吴哲晗目前心态良好。</p><p>    因为刚刚护士进来扎的是葡萄糖，看来只是她一天没吃饭所以低血糖晕倒而已。</p><p>    问题不大。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    从楼上被喊下来会诊的莫寒觉得眼前问题很大。</p><p>    鉴于吴哲晗短时间内因为同一个症状入院两次，对发情研究不深的急诊找人会诊也是很正常的事，但刚销假回来上班的她刚刚好就被抓来这个一点都不正常。</p><p>    开头她以为只是撞上了宁死不打抑制剂的傻子，别说，这种人真有，说是抑制剂打多了会智商下降什么的。</p><p>    她看是这些人没打就智商堪忧，被人忽悠几句就信以为真，除了回炉重造以外没啥能救的。</p><p>    但看到病历上那个名字她就知道这回不好弄。</p><p>    是吴哲晗。</p><p>    她是没打抑制剂吗？不可能，排除掉脑子确实有问题的一部分人以外，没有人能忍得住发情的痛苦不打抑制剂。</p><p>    更何况是吴哲晗这种习惯了不打抑制剂和Omega度过发情期的alpha。对眼前的情况有了充足的了解，莫寒叹了口气，认命的把手塞进白大褂兜里，敲门进了吴哲晗的病房。</p><p>    病床上的傻大个见进来的是她还反应不过来，就连她把听诊器塞进她衣服里眼睛都不带眨一下的。</p><p>    “抑制剂打了吗？”</p><p>    心跳频率正常，莫寒收回手，将耳上挂着的听诊器放下来挂在脖子上。</p><p>    “打了。”</p><p>    虽然不明白眼前是什么情况，吴哲晗还是回了她。</p><p>    “按我给你开的量来打？”</p><p>    “嗯。”</p><p>    “那发情的时候是什么症状？头晕头痛？四肢无力？”</p><p>    这样问着的莫寒在她床边坐下，从兜里抽出支钢笔不苟言笑的在病历上写写画画起来，长发被她挽起绑成结用橡皮筋固定在脑后，有几根发丝松松散散的散落在肩上。</p><p>    之前仅有的几次见面场面都有点尴尬，见到这么陌生的她，吴哲晗才恍然意识到之前她根本没有机会去仔细观察莫寒。</p><p>    在这之前，莫寒在她心里的形象，仍然是那个长发披肩，梳着稚气齐刘海，笑起来眼睛弯弯的小女生。</p><p>    这么多年不见，她额前的刘海不翼而飞，长直的黑发染了低调的亚麻色还精心的烫出弧度，利落全挽起来的样子让她恍惚间想起了以前在学院里戴着黑框眼睛给她们上课的教授。</p><p>    “吴哲晗？”</p><p>    等不到她回答的莫寒拧起眉毛看她。</p><p>    或许这幅样子在外人看来很吓人，落在再清楚不过莫寒性格的吴哲晗眼里却给她带来了点安慰。</p><p>    也不是什么事物都会被时间改变的，莫寒还没变，真好。</p><p>    不过，她想说，莫寒这些抑制剂打了跟没打一样好么，尽管肌肉注射的痛意在发情带来的痛苦面前不值一提，但至少还是疼的。</p><p>    打了一点用都没有很难不让人没有情绪。</p><p>    特别是她开药时满心的喜悦，还以为自己终于能从苦海里面解脱出来了。</p><p>    “发情有的症状我都有。”</p><p>    吴哲晗心里有点郁闷，不由得加了句。</p><p>    “和我之前没打一样。”</p><p>    或许是这个答案完全没有在莫寒的预想里面，她狐疑的打量了她好几眼，才低下头把这个答案记录下来。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    用后脑勺都能看出来眼前的吴哲晗有多郁闷，作为吴哲晗的医生，莫寒自己比吴哲晗还要郁闷。</p><p>    她这个用药反应让她不得不怀疑起自己从医这么多年是不是都在做梦。</p><p>    确定吗？</p><p>    这句话在她嘴里欲言又止。</p><p>    吴哲晗没必要骗她，她知道，急诊部交接过来的报告也显示吴哲晗符合一切因为发情期副作用而休克病患的症状。</p><p>    虽然很不想回忆，但那天晚上她闻到的信息素浓度，也的确是在发情才能拥有。</p><p>    那到底是为什么才会导致抑制剂在吴哲晗身上起不到作用？药物配比没有错，吴哲晗本身也不是抑制剂不耐受体质。很久以前她还和吴哲晗有关系的时候，她也亲眼看过吴哲晗使用过抑制剂，甚至亲手给她打过。</p><p>    无论怎么想也没能想到问题在哪里的莫寒只能暂时放下手里的钢笔，再度俯身给她检查体表。</p><p>    除了体温因为发热微烫以外，吴哲晗看起来很正常。</p><p>    “走！”</p><p>    她正想给吴哲晗探一下手心温度，手下的吴哲晗却突然用力推开了她。</p><p>    不用想，屋子里逐渐变得浓郁的薄荷味就能给她答案。</p><p>    这次没有提前打抑制剂，Omega的身体接触到信息素后下意识涌起一股热流，顺着血液流动到全身。</p><p>    好嘛，吴哲晗又发情了。</p><p>    看了眼报告上写的到达医院后已经注射了紧急抑制剂的记录，莫寒头疼的从大褂内兜里拿出预备好的抑制剂，毫不犹豫的给自己来了一针。</p><p>    冷冰冰的液体注射到体内后很快平复了体内的燥热，只是alpha浓郁的薄荷味仍然闻得她直想打喷嚏，莫寒掏了个口罩戴上，利落的抓起吴哲晗紧紧攥着床单的手帮她先把头皮针拔了。</p><p>    按alpha的挣扎程度来看，如果不帮她拔掉针，发生些什么意外都不奇怪，尤其是眼前的吴哲晗已经疼得满头是汗，咬着枕头虚弱的有气出没气进。</p><p>    排除掉其他方法以外，剩下的能让吴哲晗平安度过发情期只有一个方法。</p><p>    一个她早就和吴哲晗提起过，但吴哲晗宁愿现在进医院都不愿意实行的方法。</p><p>    找Omega度过发情期。</p><p>    刘增艳说的没有错，吴哲晗手里有她的号码，只要吴哲晗想，立刻打个电话给刘增艳也不是不行。</p><p>    尽管这个认知让她心里又酸又涩，但的确，刘增艳是会去的。能这么简单解决问题，吴哲晗为什么死都要自己扛着？</p><p>    还没来得及怜爱一下，吴哲晗那只不安分的狗爪已经伸了上来，在她手臂上摸来摸去的。</p><p>    深知和发情的alpha完全没有办法沟通，来工作而不是不是卖身的莫寒先打开她的手，把脱口而出的骂街先吞回嘴里，莫寒转身在她带来的袋子里翻了几下，果然摸到了熟悉的冰凉触感。</p><p>    感慨一下吴哲晗进医院都进熟了，莫寒手下飞快拆开包装，接连给吴哲晗打了两支抑制剂。</p><p>    非常时候，注射过量的抑制剂也不是不行。</p><p>    接下来的发展终于按照她的认知进行，被注射了双份抑制剂的吴哲晗很快安静下来，靠在床背上一动不动，要不是胸前还有起伏，简直和死掉没有什么区别。</p><p>    莫寒耐心的等了会，床上的吴哲晗终于再度哑着声音开口，随着她的清醒，围绕在病房空中的浓郁薄荷味也消散了点。</p><p>    “谢谢。”</p><p>    “不用，以后打双份的抑制剂就行，自己控制好间隔时间，必要时候最多可以一天打三次。”</p><p>    ----</p><p>    接下来吴哲晗的反应都挺稳定的度过了安全时间，莫寒把椅子拉回角落，临走前想起什么，不顾吴哲晗反对拿走她放在床前的手机一看。</p><p>    果然，没有给小刘留任何信息或者电话。</p><p>    “你知不知道因为你，她哭一晚上了？”</p><p>    酸痛得到缓解，闭目养神的吴哲晗听见她这句指责忍不住笑了，缓缓睁开眼睛看她，原本因为她再一次救了她的感激没由头的被烦躁覆盖。</p><p>    “那和我又有什么关系，想要和她发展关系的又不是我。”</p><p>    吴哲晗冷冷的说。</p><p>    眼前的莫寒被她这句有理有据的反驳脸上挂不住的瞪她，但对吴哲晗来说一点杀伤力都没有，她甚至想拉上被子补觉。</p><p>    在这个情绪大于理智的时刻，她就真的这么做了。</p><p>    临睡着之前，她迷迷糊糊的听到好像是莫寒气急败坏的几声骂街，疲惫的脑子自动过滤掉这个高昂的音量，让她舒服的睡了过去。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    她很清楚这是梦，因为意识中断前她清楚的记得她因为发情副作用又进了一次医院，莫寒给她打完抑制剂刚走不久。</p><p>    而且莫寒现在的样子也绝不是眼前这个齐刘海长头发的样子。</p><p>    “回来啦？今天医院忙不忙？”</p><p>    穿着围裙在厨房忙碌的莫寒扭头看她，嘴上轻柔的问。</p><p>    “怎么不说话？”</p><p>    见她没有回答，不远处的莫寒放下手里的东西，擦干手走到她面前问。还在她眼前挥了挥手，一脸疑惑。</p><p>    看到这里，吴哲晗像是明白了什么。</p><p>    站在玄关穿着羽绒服，脸上还带着点婴儿肥的吴哲晗被莫寒看得扁扁嘴，点点头又摇摇头，忍不住投进莫寒怀里放声痛哭起来。</p><p>    “诶？”</p><p>    尽管不解，莫寒还是温柔的将她搂在怀里轻声安慰，抬手圈住她的背像哄小孩似的拍拍。</p><p>    “乖哦，不哭了哦，来，我看看。”</p><p>    等她情绪稍微稳定下来了，莫寒小心翼翼的捧着她的脸，用手给她抹去脸上的泪痕，在她额头上盖了个章。</p><p>    “好了，亲了，不许哭了哦。”</p><p>    “我又不是小孩子。”</p><p>    吴哲晗委屈的揉了一下眼睛，再度埋进莫寒的怀里，脸安心的靠着她起伏的胸前，听着莫寒规律而稳定的心跳声。</p><p>    “实习是这样的啦，熬过去就好了，我们毕业之后也不一定会留在这家医院，对不对？不委屈了哦。”</p><p>    “委屈。”</p><p>    吴哲晗闷闷的说了句，不管莫寒是揉揉她头发，还是捏捏她耳朵，都不愿意从她怀里起来。</p><p>    “好啦好啦，那这样呢？”</p><p>    莫寒先是让她又抱了一会，然后强制性的搂着她让她抬起头来，然后低头吻上了她。</p><p>    她毫不犹豫的加深了这个吻，不大的出租屋里面，只有厨房偶尔传来的水龙头漏水的滴答声与眼前人情动的呼吸声。</p><p>    “唔，吴哲晗，我做好的米线要糊了啦。”</p><p>    “没关系。”</p><p>    脑子里关于这段时光的记忆渐渐复苏，吴哲晗苦笑着看着眼前拥抱着深吻的两人，闭眼不是，走也走不得，眼前画面突然扭曲起来，出租屋暖黄的灯光渐渐变为白皙的冷光。</p><p>    “你说什么？”</p><p>    原本围着围裙的莫寒换了身衣服，就连刘海都变得稀疏了点，光着脚抱着iPad缩在沙发上看，所处的屋子显然比刚刚的出租屋要宽敞一些，听到身边人问，回头看她。</p><p>    “我想吃橙子。”</p><p>    “在冰箱里。”</p><p>    听到她这样说，莫寒没好气的白了她一眼，低头点开iPad上的视频继续看。</p><p>    “一整只的？”</p><p>    “不然呢？”</p><p>    这次莫寒头也不抬的说。</p><p>    “我只想吃肉。”</p><p>    “自己没有手啊？”</p><p>    即使已经是回忆，隔着几年时光的吴哲晗从旁观者角度重新看回这样的莫寒，仍旧是下意识觉得有点窒息。</p><p>    尤其是对比之下。</p><p>    这段时间的莫寒到底发生了什么？她那时候不知道，就算现在了也还是想不明白为什么，也就只有莫寒本人知道为什么。</p><p>    吴哲晗刚想转过头不去看，眼前的画面又变了，依然是这间大了一点的出租屋，依然是那个莫寒。</p><p>    没有发生大变化的原因她很清楚，因为她和莫寒到此为止了。</p><p>    “要橙子是吧？说，要几个？说啊？”</p><p>    穿着家居服的莫寒手里拿着橙子，连声质问她。</p><p>    “这不是橙子的问题！”</p><p>    “那刚刚是谁拿这个发脾气的？嗯？说啊？你要几个，我现在就给你剥。”</p><p>    “我说了不是这个问题！”</p><p>    她的脸憋得通红，在莫寒的连连质问下不由得往后退了几步。</p><p>    “那你闭嘴！我不想和你吵架，我还得复习，很多事情要干，没空跟你吵架，谢谢你，谢谢。”</p><p>    向来做事很有条理的莫寒用力把手里的橙子扔到地上，转身想要进房，她一句话，让莫寒顿住了脚步。</p><p>    “你考研到上海是为了她吧？”</p><p>    “我给你机会再说一次。”</p><p>    “你根本不喜欢我，对么。”</p><p>    可能是气到尽头，莫寒反倒是笑了，只不过这个笑一点温度都没有。</p><p>    “那请问，我要是不喜欢你，和你谈了足足四年的恋爱干什么？”</p><p>    “有时候不一定是喜欢才会谈恋爱不是吗？”</p><p>    “你不要再说话了，谢谢。”</p><p>    “凭什么？为什么永远都是你来要求我，我又为什么一定得听你的？你经常说我傻，一副天底下你最聪明的样子真的很恶心。”</p><p>    她红着眼眶用力拉住了莫寒的手不让她回房。</p><p>    “够了。”</p><p>    莫寒深呼吸了一声，甩开她的手，头也不回的回了房间。</p><p>    “你怎么不反驳我？”</p><p>    显然她还不想终止这场争论，跟着莫寒进了房间，连声追问。</p><p>    “我说了，我不想和你吵架。”</p><p>    莫寒背着她，一字一顿的说，手里刚拿起的笔被她攥得发出吱吱的声音。</p><p>    “你答应和我在一起只是因为可怜我吧，毕竟Omega发情期也很需要alpha的，不是吗？”</p><p>    莫寒不再说话了，只是背着她一遍遍深呼吸着。</p><p>    “我说不是因为橙子，是因为前几天我和你说想要吃橙子，你很不耐烦的告诉我在冰箱。如果不是我知道，你以前会为她剥好一盒的橙子让她带着吃，我就不会这么受伤。莫寒，你是不是忘了，你和她很多事情，我都有在一边看着的。”</p><p>    “橙子橙子，又是橙子。”</p><p>    莫寒终于忍不住了，转身看她，眼睛里面已经冒出了水光。</p><p>    “我没给你剥过吗？吴大小姐，你在我复习的时候一遍又一遍的烦我，我已经很努力不朝着你发脾气了。现在几天都过去了，你硬是要拿这个吵架，好，那我给你剥啊，你想要几个都行，还不够吗？你还想要我怎么样？”</p><p>    “我也说了，不是剥几个的问题。你这样子让我怎么去说服我自己你是喜欢我的？上个月是我们交往纪念日，我把它记在了手机备忘录里面，花了我两个月的积蓄给你订了你平时最喜欢吃的餐厅，买了花，还去亲手做了蛋糕。然后呢？你只是笑了一下，就好像什么事情都没有发生过一样。”</p><p>    她说着这些话的时候，眼睛里的水光不比莫寒少多少。</p><p>    “你还记得吗？你大三的时候，她只是在社团给你办的生日派对里面送了杯奶茶，你就感动得哭出来跑了出去，只是一杯奶茶。那我呢？我厚着脸皮问你喜不喜欢，你只是很肤浅的说了句喜欢，就连晚上我想和你亲热，你居然还拿了张纸巾擦嘴，说你没有心情，拿着iPad去客厅看了一晚上。”</p><p>    “不要再提她了。”</p><p>    莫寒说。</p><p>    “为什么不能提？为什么我不能做比较？”</p><p>    “你是我女朋友，我和那个人甚至没有开始过，你觉得能比较吗？而且你是要我给你掰开了揉碎了说我怎么怎么爱你，我为你做了什么什么吗？抱歉，这句话还给你，我觉得很恶心，除了自我感动以外只会让人尴尬，谢谢。”</p><p>    她还想再说，莫寒已经绕开她从床底下拖了个行李箱出来收拾东西。</p><p>    “你要干什么？”</p><p>    “我觉得我们两个人暂时是没有办法冷静下来，我搬出去住。”</p><p>    “你这是都不愿意和我待一起了，对嘛？”</p><p>    “你要这样想的话随便，麻烦让开，谢谢。”</p><p>    她木着脸给莫寒让了位置，看着她拖着行李箱到了客厅，又匆匆忙忙的从衣柜里拿了一套外出衣服在换。</p><p>    “分手吧。”</p><p>    她看着莫寒换衣服的背影说。</p><p>    “你现在疯掉了，我当没听到。”</p><p>    “分手吧。”</p><p>    她又重复了一次，这次莫寒停下脱衣服的动作，回过头看她。</p><p>    “最后一次机会，我可以当什么都没有听过。”</p><p>    “我说分手，莫寒。”</p><p>    过了很久，久到她以为莫寒还是听不到，莫寒终于开口了，她只说了一个字。</p><p>    “好。”</p><p>    然后，她目送着她换好衣服，拖着行李箱头也不回的出了门，房子里静悄悄的，桌子上还有莫寒摊开在看的复习资料，她咧开嘴蹲下抱头痛哭起来。</p><p>    吴哲晗冷眼看着这一切，后知后觉的明白了。</p><p>    原来这一切都是没有必要的。</p><p>    但如果让她回到这个时候，失去了一切记忆和阅历以后，她能做得比这个大学刚毕业的她更好吗？</p><p>    恐怕不能。</p><p>    “吴哲晗？吴哲晗？吴哲晗！”</p><p>    她隐约听到似乎有人在喊她，吴哲晗茫然的抬起头，才发现眼前的画面已经变得一片空白，这才意识到她这个梦做得太久了。</p><p>    这样想，她只觉得身体一轻，又重新陷入了无意识的状态中。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    再次睁开眼，眼前还是一片雪白，吴哲晗怀疑自己还没信，直到听到莫寒的声音以后。</p><p>    “你醒了？”</p><p>    她跟着声音的方向看过去，发现穿着白大褂的莫寒趴在她床边打着哈欠，没有刘海，头发全部挽起来，看来应该不是在做梦。</p><p>    “嗯。”</p><p>    吴哲晗点点头，觉得手有点痛，抬起来一看，又打上了吊瓶。</p><p>    “我给你打完抑制剂之后看你像没有事的样子就打算走了，结果我还没走两步，你就休克过去了，你现在刚脱离危险期，搬回普通病房没多久。”</p><p>    知道她肯定搞不清楚情况，莫寒一边坐起身子一边和她解释，还顺手倒了杯温水递给她。</p><p>    “喝口水吧。”</p><p>    “谢谢。”</p><p>    “还有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”</p><p>    莫寒拧着眉摸了一下她的额头。</p><p>    “没有。”</p><p>    对于吴哲晗来说，前一刻还是莫寒满眼水光和她闹分手的样子，下一刻就突然回到了很多年后的现在，真有些不是很适应。</p><p>    当年她们闹得这么僵，要不是那次意外，恐怕她和莫寒不会再有什么交集。</p><p>    “看来你身体受不了双份抑制剂的效力，以后还是去找Omega吧。对了，我拿你手机帮你向你领导请了假，你出院以后去交代一下就行。”</p><p>    “谢谢。”</p><p>    “毕竟你这样我也得负一下责任，幸好你没事，不然我也赔不起一个女儿给伯母。”</p><p>    “莫寒。”</p><p>    “嗯？”</p><p>    可能是刚才经历过的回忆还历历在目，吴哲晗捧着她给的热水，犹豫着问出了那句话。</p><p>    “当年，你是有喜欢过我的，对吧？”</p><p>    “这个问题好像不太合适吧。”</p><p>    “你如果不方便的话就算了。”</p><p>    “没什么方便不方便的，都过去了。”莫寒脸上淡淡的，似乎这个问题对她来说只不过是问诸如今天吃了嘛之类的寒暄。</p><p>    “我想，这个问题的答案，只要你没有失忆的话，想必你自己也很清楚，又何必问我？”</p><p>    莫寒朝她礼貌的笑笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她就说吧，遇见吴哲晗总没好事，从和吴哲晗重遇那天算起来，只要她和吴哲晗接触，或多或少都会有不顺心的事情发生。</p><p>    客厅墙上挂着的时钟滴滴答答的运行着，莫寒给自己倒了杯温水，捧着放任自己陷入懒人沙发里头。</p><p>    不该想起来的，都想起来了。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    这次旅行单纯是她一时兴起，尽管和吴哲晗分手以来已经过了足足四个月，工作也很充实有序，但不管她怎么样去努力，偶尔的午夜梦回还是会出现那个晚上。</p><p>    吴哲晗啊。</p><p>    她低头默念着这个名字，鼻间不受控制的涌上酸意。</p><p>    最初放不下的不快在这些日子的洗刷下已经荡然无存，答应分手时涌上心头那股冲动被她翻来覆去的回忆了好多遍，逐渐也就变成了悔意。</p><p>    不该那么冲动的。</p><p>    但让她拉下脸去和吴哲晗说复合，她却怎么样都做不到。</p><p>    是，她和吴哲晗的确都吵架上头了，她也知道吴哲晗那几句分手绝对不会是出自她的本意，但她那时候因为考学本来就很需要集中注意力，完全做不到吴哲晗在旁边哔哔叭叭的情况下冷静和她说话。</p><p>    也完全没有那个心思去思考吴哲晗为什么拿个橙子来发脾气好吗。吴哲晗气着，她也气着，两个人谁也不愿意示软，最后终于是她和吴哲晗遍体鳞伤。</p><p>    在冷静下来的现在，吴哲晗那些往日她只觉得无理取闹的胡话却一字一句的刻在心里，橙子啊。</p><p>    她的确做过给那人细心准备了一盒子橙子的事情，也的确在吴哲晗满怀期待的抱着花的时候只给了她一个很短暂的微笑。在吴哲晗没有提及过这些之前，她是完全没有想到过这些在她角度上来看非常无关紧要的细节的。</p><p>    其实她有在说谎，是，她和那个人是没有开始过，但在以前那几年的时间里，她们一直有待在一起，换来的种种回忆不是轻易能抹去的，即使是现在，假如她遇上了那个人的话，她也没有自信能很好的面对。</p><p>    那个人不止是代表着那段无疾而终的感情，也时时刻刻的提醒着往日的她有多么的投入，甚至有些不想面对那个天真到可笑的自己。</p><p>    之所以不让吴哲晗提她，也不想见她，无关感情。</p><p>    只不过是替那时候的自己尴尬，不想去面对罢了。</p><p>    那些岁月塑造了现在的她，人总是会长大的，自然也不会像以前那么幼稚直白的表露自己的感情。</p><p>    但是她没想到，吴哲晗会这么敏感。</p><p>    即使只是回忆，她也能品出那种穿着乱糟糟睡衣红着眼睛和她吵架的吴哲晗有多迷茫和不解。</p><p>    被误会的苦恼倒在其次，深刻的意识到这场闹剧很大程度上是因为她自己有什么事都习惯死憋着的锅，莫寒就更加生不起气了。</p><p>    悔意和愧疚交织着在心里酿出了浓厚的思念，她很想见她，很想那个每天晚上睡前死皮赖脸讨晚安吻的死小孩。</p><p>    但怎么去见？</p><p>    一起租的房子里吴哲晗生活的痕迹早就在提出分手的第二天被吴哲晗自己清理了个干净，为了表明分手的决心，她也当着吴哲晗的脸送回了吴哲晗给过她的所有东西。</p><p>    当初有多潇洒，现在想要回头就有多艰难。</p><p>    她很多次无比清楚的意识到再这样下去的话，她和吴哲晗这场闹着玩一样的分手很快就要成真了，一旦成真，那也就真的回不去了。</p><p>    假如的确是相处不下去，或者有些无法弥补的矛盾，分手她也勉强接受。</p><p>    但这个分手，归根到底也只是沟通方面出了问题，还远远达不到矛盾或者感情上的层次上。</p><p>    只是主动的日子越拖得久，本来很简单的一声问候就越来难以开口，这四个月来，她有过无数次去偷偷点开吴哲晗的社交软件，企图从里面得知吴哲晗的现状，或许还会有想她和不开心之类的内容。</p><p>    抱着这样想法的她完全输了个彻底，吴哲晗的动态很正常豁达，甚至从之前的动态上来看，还打算去旅行。</p><p>    动态里头的吴哲晗有多正常，就显得背后偷偷开小号去看她的自己有多尴尬。</p><p>    原本坚定不移的对吴哲晗的信任也一天天的逐渐散去，几乎是每一天，她都把手机的提示音开到了尽可能大，想着哪怕吴哲晗只是打了个秒断的电话，又或者是发了什么信息撤回的话她也能知道。</p><p>    没有。</p><p>    无论是电话短信还是社交软件，连一个标点符号都没有。</p><p>    心里头那股勇气就这样一天天的被空荡的聊天记录抽出，直到刚好距离分手四个月的这天，彻底的消失殆尽。</p><p>    患得患失过后，她很不情愿的得出了结论，吴哲晗可能，或许，真的放下了。</p><p>    这段感情真的要这么画上这么潦草的句号？</p><p>    她怎么可能愿意，于是在谴责自己过于恋爱脑和不断提醒这个很傻的决定可能在以后会变成比那段感情更加让她脚趾抓地的幼稚证明之后，她买了手上这张前往莫斯科的车票。</p><p>    嗯，吴哲晗上周的动态里写着的，北京到莫斯科的六天五夜列车旅行。</p><p>    至于什么时候出发，列车的班次，吴哲晗一点也没在动态里提及，不过从吴哲晗拍下的被她塞得满满当当的行囊上来看，她很期待这次旅行。</p><p>    接下来的，就交给天意吧，她已经在她努力范围内做到了最好。</p><p>    这样想的莫寒踏上了列车。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    让莫寒觉得上天还是眷顾她的是在不远处站台的吴哲晗，时速感人的火车和飞机的乘坐体验可以说是天差地别，沿途的风景也只能说一句还不错，远远没有到可以让人客服车上艰难体验的程度。</p><p>    作为一个勉强算得上南方的南方人，见到雪的兴奋只维持了不到一天，就被列车上那个像随时都会断一般的水压完全掩盖。</p><p>    听说夏天的时候很美，但是在现在大冷天的，能看的也就只有一片雪白，看久了还会眼睛疼。</p><p>    就在她快受不了下车跑路的时候，把自己裹得严严实实的吴哲晗上车了。</p><p>    那一个刹那，她发誓她真的很开心，但等她目送吴哲晗上了旁边的车厢后她才摸到了满脸湿润。</p><p>    蛮丢脸的，幸好吴哲晗看不见。</p><p>    对自己这种尾随行为有多变态心里有数，看清吴哲晗所在的包厢之后她就回去了，列车驶过轨道的轰隆声没有停歇过，也没有此时此刻她那颗快要蹦出胸口的心跳声响。</p><p>    头一次干这种事的莫寒挺紧张的。</p><p>    别误会，不是什么绑票之类的犯法勾当，只是，恰好，有点巧，今天就是她发情期第一天而已。</p><p>    吴哲晗一个人提着大箱子，包厢里也完全没有第二人存在的痕迹，更何况，吴哲晗总不能才四个月就移情别恋了吧。</p><p>    这个可能性比太阳从西边升起还要低。</p><p>    把原本准备好的抑制剂全部扔到车上的垃圾桶，莫寒抿紧了唇，余光打量到晚上的列车过道里的确空无一人之后果断拉开了包厢门。</p><p>    也就是时间到了全车熄灯她才敢过来，要是还亮堂的话，她真的没脸去找吴哲晗。</p><p>    “什么……”</p><p>    月色下的画面昏暗的看不清，莫寒勉强看到吴哲晗大概是侧躺在床榻上玩手机，见她进来，吓得张嘴就要叫。</p><p>    早有准备的她走过去一把捂住了吴哲晗的嘴，柚子味信息素失去控制之后肆无忌惮的在列车狭窄的包厢中蔓延，很快激起了那股熟悉的薄荷味。</p><p>    闻起来有些奇怪，像是掺杂了什么其他东西一样，但体内翻滚的情欲没有给莫寒更多的考虑的空间，本能很快占据了身体的主导权，腺体久违的纳入体内顶的又酸又胀，</p><p>    莫寒不由自主的呜咽出声，抬头吻上了她。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    浑身是汗的莫寒喘着气倒在她的床上，整个人提不上力气，刚才的情事有效发泄了体内的燥热的同时也抽空掉不多的体力。</p><p>    看着坐在床边不着片缕的吴哲晗，莫寒脸上一热挪开了视线，该说些什么？</p><p>    她蛮多话想对吴哲晗说的，但现在真的有机会了，她却不知道先说什么好。</p><p>    说其实她一直在想她？肉麻。</p><p>    问她为什么这几个月都不主动联系她？</p><p>    虽然的确是有那么一点委屈，但也没必要在这么久没见面的现在说出来煞风景，毕竟嘛，她也没有主动找过人家，就当扯平。</p><p>    她眼见着吴哲晗比她更早的张开了嘴，会是什么？</p><p>    “出去。”</p><p>    明明吴哲晗的声音还带着情欲导致的沙哑，甚至脸上还染着绯红，语气里头的温度却比起车窗外头的雪地也是不逞多让。</p><p>    这两个字在莫寒脑子里轰然炸开，包厢门被用力扯开，列车行驶夹杂的冷风一下子灌进这个小小空间里，冻得人指尖发凉。</p><p>    “什么？”</p><p>    她勉强着扯出弧度再问了一句。</p><p>    “出去！”</p><p>    换来的是吴哲晗再度重复的冷硬语气，明明不久之前还满是水光的眸子瞪得极大，看过来的眼神不仅全然没有了往日的柔软的爱慕，甚至隐隐约约透着憎恨。</p><p>    在吴哲晗的注视下，她摇摇晃晃的扶着墙走出了包厢，迎面而来的冷风刮得脸上生疼也拉不回此刻心里的动荡。</p><p>    即使是做了防震措施，高速行驶中的列车内部也算不上平稳，她一脚深一脚浅的没走几步，就不受控制的坐倒在了地上。</p><p>    “莫寒。”</p><p>    身后有道熟悉的声音喊她，道理上她应该回头的，但现在的脑子像极了生锈的齿轮，乱糟糟的，分不出心神去处理。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    她知道吴哲晗将她拉回了包厢坐下，也接过了吴哲晗递来的热茶，微黄的茶汤不断往上轻飘飘的冒着雾气，应该是会很暖的，但她一点温度都没有感受到。</p><p>    吴哲晗的解释她有听在耳里，一字一句的她都能理解，却怎么样也无法带入现在的情况，连同现在衣衫不整披着吴哲晗羽绒大衣的她都像极了用劣质颜料涂抹出来的小丑一样荒诞和可笑。</p><p>    吴哲晗说，她有女朋友了。</p><p>    吴哲晗说，她刚刚差点吓得报警。</p><p>    吴哲晗说，她知道了她现在发情期。</p><p>    吴哲晗说，她刚刚对她这么凶，对不起。</p><p>    对不起。</p><p>    莫寒抬起头来，对着她说。</p><p>    没关系。</p><p>    听到她这样说的吴哲晗愣了一下，满脸尴尬。</p><p>    那你发情期怎么办？这边没有能开抑制剂的医院，也下不了车。</p><p>    不知道。</p><p>    吴哲晗投过来身上的目光时时刻刻都在提醒她刚刚做了什么事，烫得莫寒心尖发疼，匆忙说出了这句话之后，她就逃了。</p><p>    落荒而逃。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    吴哲晗的女朋友在两个小时后就上了车，是一个长得挺漂亮，和吴哲晗差不多高的年轻女孩子。</p><p>    本来她没有打算和她们两个见面，那时候她正在包厢收拾行李准备下车。就当她背起背包准备拉开包厢门的下一刻，列车就骚乱了。</p><p>    人们纷纷从自己的包厢里钻出来涌在过道里，一个拖着行李箱的被人潮挤涌着眼看就要摔在地上发生踩踏事故，她下意识拉住了她，将她迎进包厢里面。</p><p>    女孩很感激她的相救，她们两个人有一句没一句的在包厢中聊着日常，气氛却越来越凝固，一层薄薄的隔断根本挡不住外头越发大声的喧嚣，人们嚷嚷着出事了，要死在列车上了之类的话。</p><p>    正在她和女孩彼此都要忍不住颤抖的时候，吴哲晗顶着一头乱发拉开包厢门进来了。</p><p>    看得出来她见到女朋友安然无事还挺开心，这份开心定格在看到她之后。</p><p>    吴哲晗的加入让这次对话变成了三个人的对话，女孩叫许佳琪，从这站上车准备和吴哲晗一起度过这个列车旅行，昨天晚上吴哲晗包厢空着的另外一张床就是为她准备的。</p><p>    不知道是不是爱情的力量，往日谈吐算不上好的吴哲晗在她女朋友介绍完之后就淡然的扯了个堂而皇之的谎话，告诉女孩她和吴哲晗是同间医学院毕业的校友和同事，这次是恰好在列车上重逢。</p><p>    可能是怕她不懂眼色，吴哲晗没给她配合的机会，又急又快的提供了外面的情报。</p><p>    列车的刹车失灵了，所以原本停靠的列车才会突然开动，估计短时间内是没有办法停下来，工作人员会想办法，目前让乘客尽量待在各自包厢里不要走动。</p><p>    好端端的列车怎么会失灵？</p><p>    前途未卜的绝望开始慢慢在心底里蔓延，但此刻的莫寒能想到最糟的，可能也只是明天就可以下车罢了。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    今天是列车刹车失灵的第三天，她信息素失控了，一个发情失控的Omega暴露在公众场合无异于脱光衣服扔到军营，信息素足以让任何一个alpha疯狂。</p><p>    看就连有着女朋友的吴哲晗也被她强行按着发生关系就知道了。</p><p>    原本她的打算是随便拉开一节车厢门往下跳解决的，最后当然是没有这样子去办，吴哲晗红着眼睛看了她好一会，躲开了许佳琪把她拉进车厢的洗手间。</p><p>    就此一次，下不为例。</p><p>    她在进去之前这样跟她说。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    每一次吴哲晗都会说下不为例，但现在都足足五天了，列车还是没有停下来的迹象，趴在她身上耸动的吴哲晗脸上看不出什么表情，只会在她偶尔压不住声音的时候扯着嗓子让她小声点。</p><p>    莫寒哪里敢去看她，只奋力捏住洗手池的边缘机械的承受她一次次泄愤似的进出。微凉的腺液在体内释放的瞬间，莫寒难受的从鼻子里发出了呜咽，带着保加利亚玫瑰味的薄荷不容抗拒的从被牙齿再度贯穿的腺体传进体内。</p><p>     Omega的身体本能的因为这股混合了同类气味的信息素稍微平复了些躁动，却在吴哲晗腺体离去的瞬间再度沸腾。</p><p>    该死的隔断反应。</p><p>    莫寒虚弱的靠着墙站稳，目送吴哲晗铁青着脸出去。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    在遇到这样的吴哲晗之前，她一直以为吴哲晗的情况会比她好，她是说，起码能比她要好。</p><p>    深夜靠在餐车外的过道里不断撞头痛哭的吴哲晗看起来就很有问题，如果不是这辆快要变成死亡特快的列车哭声是最普通的环境音，吴哲晗早就被拉走了。</p><p>    她原本想走，吴哲晗那哭着喊的一句句对不起却钻进脑子里，等她反应过来的时候，她已经蹲在了吴哲晗面前。</p><p>    “我对不起kiki。”</p><p>    哭得青筋直冒的吴哲晗看着她说。</p><p>    “你可以不这么做的。”</p><p>    “你让我怎么看着你去死？”</p><p>    她和吴哲晗两个人一时无语。</p><p>    “我觉得我很恶心，你知道吗，我每次看着kiki，都觉得我真的很脏。”</p><p>    似乎是憋了太久，吴哲晗率先打破了沉默。</p><p>    “你这句话在我面前说，有点不是很好吧。”</p><p>    莫寒对她笑笑，拉紧了身上用来保暖的毯子，站起身来绕开她走回车厢。</p><p>    她想说，她比吴哲晗脏多了。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    从那辆列车上活下来的感想并没有一开始的美好，真实到浑身颤抖的梦魇仍旧在每天晚上到来，莫寒刚准备去看心理医生，另外一个梦魇不给她喘息的空隙匆忙到来。</p><p>    她怀孕了。</p><p>    在列车上的六天五夜，连活命都是奢侈，更别说避孕套了，她是一个正常健康的Omega，吴哲晗也是一个正常健康的alpha。</p><p>    发生这种事，再正常不过了，不是吗？</p><p>    肚子里刚满三个月的孩子没有错，这一切的一切只不过是她的自作自受，如果不是她上了那辆列车，如果不是她莽撞的扔掉了抑制剂，如果不是她被情欲驱使着按着吴哲晗强行发生了关系下场导致一发不可收拾的话，这个无辜的孩子根本用不着被打掉躺在医疗垃圾桶里。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    这件事她花了很久的时间去淡忘消化，但几年后在迪士尼乐园看着那个和吴哲晗长得七八成像的小朋友蹦蹦跳跳之后，久违的情愫就一下子不受控制的涌上心头。</p><p>    不过到底是成年人，她总是会看开的。</p><p>    可能这辈子她都不会再有孩子了，如果可以的话，她希望在很久以后的下辈子，能再和她相遇。</p><p>    到时候，她想问一句。</p><p>    你还好吗？</p><p>    ----</p><p>    响起的电话铃声将她从回忆中拉扯出来，莫寒眨了眨模糊的双眼，草草的抹去眼角的湿意后放下手里变得冰凉的玻璃水杯，拿起手机接通了这个标记着锅锅的电话。</p><p>    “喂？”</p><p>    “莫姐？”</p><p>    小Omega欢快的响起，一下子驱散了萦绕在心里的阴霾。</p><p>    她还没来得及应一声，小Omega又开口了。</p><p>    “你声音怎么这样啊？感冒了吗？”</p><p>    “嗯哼，没事。”</p><p>    “那就好那就好。”</p><p>    小Omega如卸重负的松气声从话筒里传出来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>压抑不住兴奋的她拉着莫姐说了一堆有的没的，挂掉电话的时候外面天都快要亮了。</p><p>    刘增艳这才觉得有点不是很好，就算明天莫姐用不着上班，让她这么作息颠倒于情于理都不是很合适。</p><p>    幸好莫姐人好，刘增艳想到这里，美滋滋的抱着毯子倒在床上。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    原本嘛，和自家小Omega聊天应该是很愉快的事情，但是她却开心不太起来。</p><p>    只因让刘增艳能够这么开心的，是因为吴哲晗答应了这周末和她出去，听说还保证这次不会再放鸽子。</p><p>    怎么哪里都有你啊吴哲晗。</p><p>    听到这个之后莫寒的第一反应是这个，第二才很悲哀的反应过来，这回她估计守不住家里这颗小白菜了。</p><p>    好吧，即使她确实是有打算做一个工作狂魔孤独终老，但是人算不如天算，说着绝对不会再心动，结果还是觉得小刘挺不错，蛮喜欢的。</p><p>    这个喜欢和之前的都不太一样，她不多的感情经历里，以前喜欢的都是alpha，而且可能有着信息素和本能驱使，加上年龄的关系，都蛮刻骨铭心的，然而到了小刘这里，她却不是很有胆子肯定这就绝对会是爱情，而不是好感。</p><p>    她喜欢看到小刘吗？</p><p>    喜欢。</p><p>    甚至于刘增艳对着她笑起来的时候，她都想去摸摸她的头，捏捏一下那个一看就知道很好捏的小脸蛋。</p><p>    但再进一步呢？</p><p>    和刘增艳接吻，甚至于……？</p><p>    下不去手。</p><p>    不管她对刘增艳到底是什么感情，就目前而言，她很有数，刘增艳对她也只不过是对一个好感的大姐姐罢了，远远没有到喜欢啊爱啊的程度。</p><p>    更何况Omega和Omega之间的感情不是那么容易接受的，有些Omega即使对彼此可能比一般的恋人做的事情都要多，但也是怎么样都捅不破那层窗户纸。</p><p>    所以在刘增艳遇到吴哲晗之前，她对于要不要去主动拉近和刘增艳的距离还完全下不了决定，也不着急去下定论，毕竟日子还很长。</p><p>    关于刘增艳可能会喜欢上alpha这件事她也不是没有设想过，但真的没有想到会这么快，更加没有想到会是吴哲晗。</p><p>    更加更加没有想到，现在这种她如果再不行动，就要眼睁睁看着刘增艳投入别的alpha怀抱的地步。</p><p>    咋办？</p><p>    爱咋咋地。</p><p>    莫寒自暴自弃的拉上被子，经过刘增艳这么一打岔，心里头那股被吴哲晗影响到的阴霾好歹是散去了，倒也是终于可以睡个好觉。</p><p>    睡觉睡觉。</p><p>    整天情情爱爱的烦死了。</p><p>    ----</p><p>    头一次和喜欢的alpha出去约会让刘增艳挺紧张的，虽然这份紧张在被身边人知道后都纷纷说她做作。</p><p>    给出的理由让她怀疑了好一会人生，因为说的是。</p><p>    你条件这么好，肯定感情经历很丰富吧！</p><p>    拜托，如果条件好就一定不会母胎单身，那这个世界上就不会有那么多的单身狗了好不好。其他人也就算了！去和莫姐说的时候，连平时都很正经的莫姐都给她开这种玩笑！气死了！</p><p>    而且莫姐的反应真的蛮冷淡的。</p><p>    她是说，莫姐不会也喜欢吴医生吧？这么想的话，的确她每次提到吴医生莫姐的心情都不是很好的样子。</p><p>    不会真的这么造化弄人吧，她和莫姐两个单身姐妹花，单了这么久，到头来喜欢上同一个alpha？</p><p>    假如真的这么狗血，姐妹和alpha二选一的话，那她应该也会选莫姐吧，但是看着吴医生和莫姐在一起简直是喜欢的男人和喜欢的女人在一起一样这么纠结啊！</p><p>    啊，要疯掉了！</p><p>    ----</p><p>    事件中心的吴哲晗丝毫没有自己很受欢迎的错觉，在和刘增艳正式见面之前她也稍微那么深思过。</p><p>    见面的原因当然不是那个几乎把她折磨到没命的发情期，即使分化成了alpha，她也一直告诉自己，人之所以和动物有区别，就在于人会思考，不会被信息素和荷尔蒙带着走。</p><p>    多年下来的自我约束让她没出什么大褶子，在遇到莫寒之前。</p><p>    导致她对莫寒做出那件事的原因她至今都不能明白，是因为单纯的信息素驱动？她大可可以在酒吧街时对着任意一个Omega发泄。</p><p>    明明列车上发生的事，是她和莫寒彼此之间不愿再想起的痛苦回忆。借着酒精和信息素，她却那么堂而皇之的践踏在别人的伤口上做着伤害人的事。</p><p>    往日那些被朋友夸赞的良好品性在面对莫寒的时候荡然无存。正是无比清楚的了解到这点，她才没脸在莫寒眼前出现。</p><p>    但想要了解分手后莫寒在那段时间里经历了什么才会选择上列车，也就只有去接触小护士这么一个办法。</p><p>    原本她是不愿意再去回想深究的，因为没有意义，但险些死掉的时候那场回马灯多少还是勾起了她对这段感情的情愫。</p><p>    到底是为什么呢？</p><p>    诚然分手是她提的，但吵着吵着离家出走那个是莫寒，平时对她不耐烦的也是莫寒。</p><p>    这样的莫寒又是怎么想到买了车票去列车上，还……那个的？</p><p>    发情期不是理由，但是坐上同一班列车更加用不了巧来解释。</p><p>    当年她可没有告诉国多少人她乘坐的列车班次，顶多是说过要去旅行。</p><p>    ————</p><p>    抱着这样的念头，吴哲晗在一家装修得非常小清新的咖啡厅和刘增艳接上了头。</p><p>    眼前的小护士和连眉毛都不能描一下的上班状态完全不一样，假设小护士化妆风格再浓烈一点，她可能就真的认不出来。</p><p>    虽然彼此陌生得不能再陌生，但相同的工作环境还是让她和小护士多少有点东西聊。</p><p>    光是吐槽某些病人就够聊个一下午的了。</p><p>    眼前气氛变得轻松，吴哲晗有些紧张的攥紧了手里捏着的吸管，装着毫不在意的问。</p><p>    “你和莫寒什么时候认识的啊？”</p><p>    或许是语气够平淡，也或许是没有多想，眼前的刘增艳自然的嚼着嘴里的曲奇饼干回答。</p><p>    “几年前？那时候我来这家医院实习之后没多久，刚好莫姐也调院过来，然后就认识了。”</p><p>    原来是五年前，吴哲晗暗自在心里若有所思的点点头，当年她特意跟着莫寒一家医院工作，就是为了能和莫寒多见面。没多久后她和莫寒就分手了，下列车后上班，就听说莫寒成功申请到了调院不知道去了哪。</p><p>    没想到就和刘增艳认识了。</p><p>    这个缘分不得不说一声巧，吴哲晗没由头得泛上一阵苦涩，连准备好的想要往下问的心思都歇了。</p><p>    只不过对面人可一点要停下来的意思都没有，似乎是觉得找到了新的话题，小护士滔滔不绝的说起她和莫寒的往事来。</p><p>    比如什么她差点被骗去潜规则多亏了莫寒救她之类的。</p><p>    能听出来她很敬佩仰慕莫寒，也很喜欢，但却没有一点情爱的意味，意识到这点，吴哲晗下意识松了口气。</p><p>    吴哲晗正想自嘲一下自以为是的自己，却听到小护士突兀的换起一个话题。</p><p>    “吴医生，你也知道莫姐平时就很上进的吧？”</p><p>    “五折，叫我五折吧。”</p><p>    坐在她对面的小护士眼睛一亮，从善如流且开心的换了称呼。</p><p>    “是吧，五折，然后有些人就看莫姐不顺眼你知道吧，他们自己懒就算了，还看不惯比他们努力的。于是就偷偷传谣，恶心死了。”</p><p>    “传谣？”</p><p>    吴哲晗心头一动，坐直了身子仔细去听。</p><p>    “对！什么莫姐装模作样的也就算了，我听过最离谱的说莫姐为了上位，打掉了和女朋友的孩子讨导师欢心。”</p><p>    “噗。”</p><p>    喝着椰子水的吴哲晗喷了出来，差点没被噎死。</p><p>    “确实离谱。”</p><p>    莫寒考研那会还和她谈着呢，她怎么就不知道莫寒怀过，吴哲晗翻了个白眼，也不知道为这群小人该气还是该笑。</p><p>    别提她和莫寒那段时间冷战了几个月就没发生关系过，再说了就是有措施也做得死严，刚谈那会有一次避孕套不小心掉了莫寒都能立刻从包里掏避孕药来吃。</p><p>    她怀了莫寒都不会怀。</p><p>    这样想的吴哲晗捂着头笑了出声，也因为有了这个插曲，后面和刘增艳谈得挺开心的。</p><p>    虽然因为刘增艳是在分手后才认识莫寒所以没有办法去了解莫寒到底为什么会上列车，但旁侧敲击的问到了莫寒这些年过得还是蛮充实开心。</p><p>    她过得开心快乐。</p><p>    吴哲晗放松了眉头，走在回家的路上，长长的呼出一口气，心底那抹愧意也松快了不少。</p><p>    或许莫寒当年只是真的想要去旅行，所以才那么巧合的和她碰上，恰逢发情期才那样去做，不足为奇。</p><p>    而不是真的，放不下。</p><p>    她宁愿去相信只是巧合，不然就太讽刺了。</p><p>    相爱着的两个人做最亲密的事，却变成了最伤人的回忆。</p><p>    放不下的，只有当年为了赌气，所以轻易答应愿意和许佳琪相处一下看看能不能有感觉的自己吧。</p><p>    毕竟分手那几个月里，莫寒可从来没有找过她。</p><p>    不由得，吴哲晗脑海里重新出现刚刚刘增艳所说过的话。</p><p>    “我是知道莫姐有过女朋友的啦，所以那些人造谣莫姐看上我简直不用脑子好嘛。莫姐那个前任能被用来造谣莫姐怀孕，肯定是Alpha。所以莫姐怎么可能喜欢我，我可是omega诶。造谣的人脑子肯定不好，一点逻辑都不讲。”</p><p>    当时的吴哲晗很想笑她无知，现在的吴哲晗却更想笑莫寒。</p><p>    你心心念念着的小omega，性取向可和你不一样。</p><p>    大约是莫寒现在这种爱而不得的处境像极了当年等了几个月电话的她，吴哲晗心底那抹一直被她刻意藏起来很多年的委屈此刻变成了幸灾乐祸似快乐。</p><p>    此刻的吴哲晗完全没有意识到谈恋爱时候的莫寒还没到找导师的阶段。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不知道自己已经在背后被前任盖章为女同性恋的莫寒近期过得挺不愉快。</p><p>    应该说，自从碰见了吴哲晗之后她就没一天过得舒心。先是被强，再是晚上又开始做关于当年的噩梦，现在还要被医院调查有没有失职导致病人病情加重。</p><p>    和，眼睁睁看着自己的白菜被猪拱。</p><p>    根据楼下线人汇报，刘增艳女士已经整整一个星期都没有参加过大家的下班聚会了。</p><p>    空闲时间是怎么度过的不言而喻。</p><p>    不是她说，吴哲晗是怎么做到见一个爱一个上一个的啊？Alpha真就用下半身思考问题的呗？养猪场种猪都没有吴哲晗来得爱岗敬业。</p><p>    她真的不是那种被伤害之后还“感恩伤害”的脑子缺块肉的抖M，但是她此时此刻是真的真的无比感谢吴哲晗的辛勤付出。</p><p>    非常有力且成功的破坏了她心里仅剩的，那么一丢丢的最后一点情愫。初恋和学妹爱得刻骨铭心和初恋爱上了一个人渣，哪个更容易让人想开？</p><p>    不得不承认，她的确有着omega常见通病恋爱脑。光凭这个，当年她分化成omega就不冤枉。</p><p>    不是性别歧视，也不是刻板印象，omega这种能被标记的体质太容易让人过度投入到感情上去。</p><p>    毕竟就连她自己都伤的那么深了，之前吴哲晗靠过来的时候，她脑子里居然还能有抱住她的冲动。</p><p>    这些年下来，她也确确实实忘不掉当年那个陪她大半夜蹲在宿舍楼梯间，只是因为她哭就纠结得手足无措的吴哲晗。</p><p>    她这边几年后仍然对以前的她有感觉，那边吴哲晗不断在搞无缝衔接就显得她很搞笑。</p><p>    别说什么都过去了的现在，当年吴哲晗不也赌气冷战没两天就谈上了其他人？</p><p>    现在离婚几天就有新对象了也不足为奇。</p><p>    认识到自己一腔真心投在了只爱岗敬业的种猪身上之后，再想要走出来就简单得不得了。</p><p>    也是幸亏女儿没有留下，不然有个这样的亲妈，她一天天不得教孩子教到吐血。</p><p>    ————</p><p>    不知道自己已经在背后被前前任盖章种猪的吴哲晗近期过得也挺不愉快的。</p><p>    先是被老婆绿了个彻底，再是碰上要命的发情期，最近因为频繁请发情假已经被领导拉到办公室谈了两回。</p><p>    估计再继续请下去，她这份好不容易准备合同转编制的工作就得泡汤。</p><p>    毕竟从刻板印象来看，omega请请发情假无所谓，Alpha请一两天的可以说是意外，天天请假不是禽兽就是弱智。</p><p>    巧了，她两样都不搭边。</p><p>    没了老婆没了孩子倒是问题不大，反正一个她也已经没多少感情，一个甚至不是她亲生的，没了工作她就没钱吃饭还房贷。</p><p>    她也很想喷点阻隔剂上班，事实上就是她完全没有办法控制住体内的信息素，莫寒开给她的抑制剂早就完全失去了功效，往日还能撑个几十分钟，现在干脆几分钟都坚持不了。</p><p>    比起只能缩在家里做手工活更为纳闷的是她自己信息素的变化。往日里头还夹杂着许佳琪的保加利亚玫瑰味，现在除了闻着透心凉的薄荷以外，就只剩下了一缕清淡又有点苦涩的柚子余香。</p><p>    用她朋友的话来说，这股味道像极了空气清新剂。</p><p>    这和手头上闻起来就很信息素的薄荷混玫瑰味的抑制剂完全不搭边好吧。</p><p>    莫寒这个抑制剂能有用才见鬼了。</p><p>    不过，她信息素里面怎么柚子占比这么高？虽然当年读的不是生理科，但多多少少基本常识她还是知道的。</p><p>    这信息素万一被别人闻到，说她没有和莫寒做生做死她自己都不信。</p><p>    但是事实就是她和莫寒…实际上也没什么，除了那一次以外。</p><p>    鉴于现在和莫寒接触多多少少都有点尴尬，百思不得其解的吴哲晗窝在沙发上思量了半响，打开了，在线医生咨询。</p><p>    医生在线咨询医生身体健康问题很奇怪吗？</p><p>    不是不可以问以前的同学，只是说，她非常不习惯把自己的私事这么拿出来说。</p><p>    考虑到付费的肯定会更靠谱一点，吴哲晗颇为肉痛的点了个50块的在线咨询。</p><p>    给了钱就是不一样，对面立马给匹配了一个看起来年纪就不轻的教授，起码看上去是比较靠谱一点。</p><p>    吴哲晗挑着能说的给发过去了，什么恋爱分手结婚离婚的略过去，只把问题重点信息素变化给说出来，恨不得字体加粗那种。</p><p>    【你这种情况多久了？】</p><p>    教授头像亮起，不久后发来这句。</p><p>    这话问得，吴哲晗扯了下嘴角，努力让自己忽视掉这个常见问句里头浓郁的玩梗即视感。</p><p>    【如果是信息素里混着柚子味的话，几年前就开始了。】</p><p>    打完发出之后吴哲晗突然觉得有些恍然若失。</p><p>    准确来说，柚子味由始至终都存在在她的信息素里，她信息素还是纯粹的薄荷的时候不算，柚子是她第一个接触的信息素，四年时间源源不断的标记让柚子味一直没有离开过她信息素过。</p><p>    即使后来和许佳琪在一起之后混入了保加利亚玫瑰香，也因为次数不多，相隔时间也长，玫瑰味倒是不太容易留在信息素内。</p><p>    这些年下来，她都忘了独属于她自己的薄荷是什么味道了，分化后没多久她就参加了高考，读大学没多久就和莫寒谈了恋爱，真要这样算，这股颇像空气清新剂的味道反而是陪伴她最久，她最熟悉的信息素味。</p><p>    教授果然是教授，在她思维散发的短短时间里，对面也已经发来了长达几十秒的语音信息，可能是怕她不懂，教授说得极为直白明了。</p><p>    汇总起来就是，根据最新实验研究报告证明，信息素是有排它性的。教授举了个简单明了的例子，三个人挤在一间屋子里需要赶一个人出去的时候，和屋主最陌生的那个人会被赶出去是一个道理。</p><p>    不止，教授还提出了另外一个原因，实验证明信息素之间相互有契合度，浓烈香型与浓烈香型能互相存留更长一点时间而不易被掩盖，清淡香型也会更加排斥浓烈香型。</p><p>    结论就是，她的信息素变回空气清新剂味是很正常的，建议前往医院重新检测信息素后调配对应的抑制剂使用。</p><p>    很好，问题解……解个屁决！</p><p>    莫寒在的那家医院是离她最方便的一家没有之一，万一她过去看的时候再度很不巧的匹配到莫寒给她看，万一被莫寒看到了她的信息素检测报告……</p><p>    无论哪个都够窒息的好吧！</p><p>    关掉聊天界面，吴哲晗陷入了舍近求远还是壮起胆子的抉择中来。</p><p>    她的身体状况注定让她不能走去太远的地方，万一在开车或者坐车过程中信息素失控那可比被莫寒看病要来得得不偿失。</p><p>    她正纠结着呢，门外突然响起了急促的敲门声。吴哲晗茫然的抬起头看了看钟，又看了看昏暗的天色。</p><p>    这个点能有谁找她？</p><p>    难不成是那个小护士兽性大发跟踪到家？吴哲晗想起她那个若有所思的眼神不由得打了个冷抖。</p><p>    天知道她约小护士出来真的只是单纯的抵不住小护士的软磨硬泡罢了。她也很明确的说了一次又一次希望大家能做很好的朋友，小护士不是也说知道了吗？</p><p>    越想越怕的吴哲晗颤颤巍巍的拉开了一条细细的门缝。</p><p>    是许佳琪。</p><p>    看清之后她下意识想要关掉门，却被一道熟悉不过的童音惊在原地。</p><p>    “阿爸！！”</p><p>    一个扎着小辫的女孩子眨着亮晶晶的大眼睛迫不及待的挤了进来，猛的抱住她大腿。</p><p>    她大脑瞬间停止工作了几秒，宕机后再度重连发出的第一道指令是从善如流的弯下腰把小孩抱在怀里。</p><p>    吴哲晗看不到的楼道里，许佳琪僵着的脸微不可查的柔软了点。</p><p>    小孩散发着奶香的温暖小身躯紧紧贴着她的，嘴里不停喊着阿爸阿爸，还热情的附赠了好几个湿漉漉的么么哒。</p><p>    得知真相之后的吴哲晗复杂得垂下眼帘看向小孩那双有着明显外双眼皮的眼睛。</p><p>    以前她也有过疑惑，为什么她和许佳琪两个内双的小孩会拥有这样的眼睛？后面一想，她和许佳琪家里也不是没有过外双的亲人，或许只是碰巧而已。</p><p>    时至今日，她也不懂得要如何去面对徐子轩，她知道无论大人做了什么事，孩子永远是无辜的，只是，让她怎么短时间内去接受这个事实？</p><p>    走路是她牵着徐子轩的手一步步学会的，说话也是她抱着徐子轩不厌其烦的一句句教会的，许佳琪工作忙，和徐子轩相处最久的是她，所以徐子轩最黏的也是她。</p><p>    只不过现在都与她无关了，许佳琪为什么又突然带着孩子来找她？</p><p>    吴哲晗纳闷的抬眼看向那个方向，问句还没开口，却发现许佳琪不知道什么时候已经走远了。</p><p>    “你妈呢？”</p><p>    哑然半响，吴哲晗忍不住问。</p><p>    “阿妈要出差，我要她送我过来的。”</p><p>    小孩眨着无辜的大眼睛，十分淡定的说。</p><p>    很好，对这个臭崽子了如指掌的吴哲晗瞬间明白了真相，这个“要”字里面包含的眼泪鼻涕绝对不少于50毫升。</p><p>    不过，络络也该想她了，毕竟从她出生到现在，她们就没有分开这么久过。想到这里，吴哲晗叹了口气，无奈的关上大门。</p><p>    “不是和你说过，不许欺负你妈妈的吗？”</p><p>    “我没有！没有！”</p><p>    ————</p><p>    好不容易哄着这位小祖宗去洗澡准备睡觉，吴哲晗对着徐子轩拉过来的小行李箱犯了难。</p><p>    一看就知道是她妈的手笔，倒是不乱，衣服都叠得整整齐齐，只是该带的没有带，不该带的带了一大堆。</p><p>    许佳琪给女儿拿一打小裤裤干嘛？</p><p>    这是打算住到什么时候？</p><p>    “阿爸。”</p><p>    被她用吸水大毛巾包得严严实实只露个脸的小白胖蚕茧乖巧的喊。</p><p>    “你妈没给你拿小熊熊被子，今晚我们就这样睡好不好？明天带你回去拿。”</p><p>    “回去之后阿爸会带我回来吗？”</p><p>    四岁的小朋友已经有基本的认知了，也不知道许佳琪怎么和她说的，往日要是没有她一直抱着的安抚被肯定得闹，此刻居然最关心的不是被子，而是会不会被人丢下。</p><p>    吴哲晗的心不由得酸涩起来。</p><p>    “不会的。”</p><p>    一手紧紧把床上的白胖蚕茧抱住，吴哲晗狠狠的在小孩脸上用力亲了一口。</p><p>    管她的。</p><p>    ————</p><p>    小祖宗睡下之后，吴哲晗匆忙解决好自己个人卫生，再打了一管普用型抑制剂以作保险才敢轻手轻脚在旁边躺下。</p><p>    真是久违的忙碌和疲惫。</p><p>    吴哲晗看着天花板发了好一会愣，直到放在床头的手机屏幕亮了又亮刺得眼睛疼才想起忘记了什么。</p><p>    明天答应了小护士出去逛街顺便看病！</p><p>    不知道她介不介意多个人？</p><p>    ————</p><p>    独自在家的刘增艳窝在床上咬牙切齿的盯着手机。</p><p>    好嘛！这是直接不回了都！</p><p>    说实话的，可能也有旁边人一直起哄的原因在，她本来以为，她倒追这位吴医生应该很容易才对。</p><p>    特别是她这边有军师莫姐，虽然这位军师经常罢工，但只要够厚脸皮，总是能套出一点料的。</p><p>    比如吴医生不喜欢吃碎肉不喝牛奶不爱刺激机动游戏之类的。</p><p>    而且还刚好碰上吴医生发情期，这还不手到擒来？</p><p>    结果她居然和她说，她们一定会变成很好的朋友，还特意在朋友这个词上加重了语气，生怕她不明白似的。</p><p>    原本她也只是撩一下，好家伙，直接给她整出逆反心理了。这事咨询莫姐没用，莫姐但凡知道怎么样追女生，也不用和她一起单身好几年了。</p><p>    机智如她直接微信轰炸了以前学校里恋爱不断的闺蜜，成功制定了一系列计划，就等这位吴医生掉进来。</p><p>    没想到她有计划，那边也不差，直接不回了都，她有这么差吗？她自认虽然没有多漂亮，但是也绝对不丑吧？</p><p>    她这边在生闷气，被她不断念叨着的人可算是回了。</p><p>    只不过内容让她几乎窒息。</p><p>    【那个，明天你介意多个人吗？】</p><p>    看看！这是人话吗！</p><p>    她倒是要看看吴哲晗会带谁过来，刘增艳扯出一抹狰狞的笑容，重重的打出三颗字发过去。</p><p>    【可以呀】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你没告诉我她有女儿了！”</p><p>    “你也没问啊。”</p><p>    大晚上的被自己家的小omega堵在家门前，进去不行，出来也不行，莫寒现在是又好气又无奈。</p><p>    “她不是比你还小三岁吗？你连女朋友都没有，怎么她就又离婚又有女儿了？”</p><p>    “倒是不用提醒我这点。”</p><p>    心知肚明失恋的女人多少有些不理智，有所准备的莫寒还是被她这句哽了一下。</p><p>    不过刘增艳虽然气，但理智还在，很快就反应过来连声说对不起。</p><p>    “没事。”</p><p>    除了原谅她还能怎么样？莫寒叹了口气，引她进屋坐下，还顺手给倒了杯温水。</p><p>    “谢谢莫姐。”</p><p>    脸上妆都融得一塌糊涂的刘增艳愤愤不平的接过水杯狠狠灌了一大口进肚子里。</p><p>    “所以…今天你们是怎么了？”</p><p>    莫寒犹豫半响，还是选择出口去问这个问题。原本她是一点也不关心，更加不想知道她和吴哲晗出去都干了些什么的。</p><p>    omega和Alpha一起出去还能干些什么？</p><p>    只是看增锅这个样子，可能今天她们发生了些不一样的？不然只是知道吴哲晗离婚有女儿的话，应该不至于是现在这副样子。</p><p>    当然，最重要的还是得搞清楚吴哲晗对她做了些什么。万一真的有伤害增锅的举动，她不介意给吴哲晗闹一场大的。</p><p>    以前在吴哲晗身上浪费掉那四年多多少少还是有些用处的，起码在搞事这方面。她自信知道够多攻击吴哲晗的料和路子。</p><p>    一想到吴哲晗可能对增锅造成的那些伤害，莫寒不由得心头一紧，无比懊悔之前顾着和维护和增锅的关系不去泼她冷水告诉她吴哲晗的为人。</p><p>    坐在她对面的刘增艳对她莫姐这些丰富的心理活动一无所知，愤慨中带着不理解的给她莫姐描述今天所发生的事情。</p><p>    “昨天晚上这女的说要多带一个人出来，我以为是什么美女之类的，早上还特意打扮得特别隆重你知道吗？结果一到地我傻了呀！”</p><p>    刘增艳眉飞色舞得比划着身高。</p><p>    “她牵着个这么点的小女孩出来，说这是她女儿。行吧，我还没反应过来呢，那小孩朝我喊阿姨！阿姨？你看我像阿姨吗？”</p><p>    原本认真起来打算好好听她描述以准备安慰她的莫寒一瞬间扭曲了表情，尽管很快恢复正常，但是还是不难被看出有在努力憋笑。</p><p>    增艳今天都这么惨了，你做个人吧。莫寒在心里默默的对自己说。好歹是忍住了笑意，时不时跟着点点头。</p><p>    “然后，然后就没有然后了，我他妈穿着高跟鞋和她们两个一起逛了一天的儿童公园。”</p><p>    终于把遭遇都倾诉清楚的刘增艳长长出了一口气往后倒在沙发上，看上去是彻底的抽空了体力。</p><p>    “所以，你现在和吴哲晗……”</p><p>    见她像是看开了的样子，莫寒小心翼翼的发问。</p><p>    “没戏了呗，离婚不要紧反正是感情经历，但是要我做后妈，没门我跟你说！天下女人多的是！她看不上我，我还看不上她买一送一呢！哼！”</p><p>    “那就好。”</p><p>    本来还害怕会听到不一样的答案，现在真正听到刘增艳说自己放下了，莫寒脑子那根弦彻底放松不再紧绷，甚至还有些开心。</p><p>    意识到这个，莫寒不由得谴责自己这种幸灾乐祸的心态，她又不是你的，就算她真的和吴哲晗继续下去又怎么样？</p><p>    增锅真要谈了甚至结婚，不应该是件很好的事吗？她想谈恋爱很久了，而且也能顺带解决发情期问题。</p><p>    这是你永远都没办法替她解决的。</p><p>    莫寒惆怅的看向刘增艳，却惊悚的发现原本已经一脸看开世界看透事物的刘增艳又突然想起了什么，拿着手机连声叹气摇头。</p><p>    “你这是怎么了？”</p><p>    一边问，莫寒心里一边响起了警铃。</p><p>    “没有。”</p><p>    对面人先是摇了摇头，而后也一脸惆怅的和她一起看向远方。</p><p>    “我想起今天还陪着她去看病来着。”她轻飘飘的说出下一句。</p><p>    “看病？”</p><p>    这句没头没尾的话弄得莫寒不解得拧起眉头，吴哲晗能有什么病？难不成还是那个发情问题？</p><p>    “嗯，她没法用之前开的那个抑制剂，重新去我们医院开了。我趁着她带女儿的空隙偷偷看了一下她信息素检测报告，现在想起来蛮感慨的。”</p><p>    “有什么可感慨的。”</p><p>    身上有两种异型信息素的Alpha满街都是，不能算少，而且身上只有一个人信息素的Alpha也有好不好，虽然很少。</p><p>    虽然…她也没见过只有一种异型信息素的Alpha，咳。</p><p>    “因为她真的很好诶！她的信息素里只有她前妻的信息素！拜托，她是Alpha诶，我长这么大，就没见过只有一种信息素的alpha。”说完，刘增艳还满脸惋惜，“这么守身如玉的Alpha可不多见，可惜是别人的了。”</p><p>    吴哲晗守身如玉？莫寒嗤笑出声。</p><p>    “干嘛？”</p><p>    没想到刘增艳反应极大的看向她，见她一脸不信，忍不住递手机让她看。</p><p>    有什么好看的，早就看过了，不就是保加利亚玫瑰，她那点一丢丢的柚子早该散掉了，估计就是那次沾了点。</p><p>    不过这句她没敢说出来，最后还是逃不过小omega的坚持，匆匆扫了一眼。</p><p>    就这一眼，让她也呆住了。</p><p>    【异型信息素：柚子，占比程度100％】</p><p>    ？</p><p>    她这点柚子是怎么留下来的？吴哲晗这些日子是找了个柚子味的omega做生做死了？</p><p>    增锅信息素是什么来着？增锅是牛奶糖味啊，不是，增锅和吴哲晗出去都一周了，怎么也得有点牛奶糖味残留吧。</p><p>    除非…</p><p>    “你和吴哲晗…”</p><p>    即使她没说完，刘增锅也秒懂她的意思，不爽的翻了个白眼。</p><p>    “想啥！莫姐你脑子里就只有这个吗？别说她连手都不让我碰，就算她想我也不让好不好！哪有认识几天就，就这样的。”</p><p>    好吧，看来增锅确实是看开了，都有心情怼人了。</p><p>    说不出是什么感受，莫寒心情复杂得抿了抿嘴唇。</p><p>    所以吴哲晗是只，不太敬业的种猪？</p><p>    刘增锅她是没动，但当年冷战没几天就和许佳琪搞上一身玫瑰味的总是吴哲晗了吧。</p><p>    想起这个，莫寒心里刚升起的一丝误会了吴哲晗的愧疚荡然无存。</p><p>    ————</p><p>    种猪今天陪便宜女儿玩了一天累的整个人快散架，不过收获还是有的，就是桌子上那十几管定制抑制剂。</p><p>    由于薄荷混柚子这种空气清新剂类型的信息素太过冷门，反而要比其他抑制剂来得存货要多。就是放了太久没人拿所以快过期，提起这点时那个窗口工作人员还有些不好意思。</p><p>    不过没关系，反正她也是这个月用一下就几年都不用用了。</p><p>    从下午拿到就马上打进体内到现在晚上，足足六个小时的时间里，她体内的信息素一点都没有失控的意思，味道也恢复成不发情时候的清爽，不再是那股呛鼻而带有攻击性的味道。</p><p>    这才是抑制剂该有的样子嘛。</p><p>    神清气爽的把那袋薄荷混玫瑰混柚子扔进垃圾桶里，吴哲晗颇为幸福的搂着熟睡的小孩蹭了一下。</p><p>    摆脱发情苦恼的幸福只维持了不到一会，在吴哲晗悄悄放出了一点信息素验证气味之后就消失殆尽了。</p><p>    又回到了这种熟悉的味道吗？</p><p>    鼻间萦绕着的久违味道让吴哲晗渐渐拉下了嘴角。</p><p>    一切又回到了原点。</p><p>    如果能回到过去，她一定不会再做当年那个幼稚赌气举动，虽然是咬了许佳琪腺体一口浅标记了她，但是也只是为了应急不是吗。</p><p>    毕竟浅标记可不止简单咬一口这种方式。</p><p>    又何必听从许佳琪的意见“试试培养感情”呢，如果她真的对许佳琪有那方面的想法的话，耶不至于要许佳琪出动催化发情这种招数了。</p><p>    当初知道的时候许佳琪刚怀上络络，她也不好和许佳琪吵架，现在想想，其实这一切原本都没必要发生。</p><p>    她自己倒无所谓，只不过是一段失败的感情而已，而且说真，她也没有很爱许佳琪，伤害是有，但也不大。</p><p>    问题就是，她和许佳琪之间牵扯到了两个人，一个莫寒，一个络络。</p><p>    特别是络络，如果她知道了她不是她的阿爸的话该有多受伤？</p><p>    她还这么小，许佳琪到底有没有打算给她找亲生母亲？她是不介意继续当络络阿爸的，络络虽然不是她的孩子，但也是她养了好几年的女儿。</p><p>    养只猫猫狗狗还有感情呢，何况是小孩。</p><p>    但是万一络络亲生母亲那边介意呢？而且要怎么去和络络解释她阿爸不是她阿爸？</p><p>    问题一股脑的涌来，没等她想清楚，疲惫的身子就先入睡了。</p><p>    ————</p><p>    身体恢复正常是件值得庆祝的好事情，只不过，对于住在她家的络络来说就不是什么好事了。</p><p>    大人去上班，小孩一个人在家怎么办？</p><p>    收到通知明天去上班的吴哲晗愁眉苦脸的抱着小孩一遍遍看手机通讯录，愣是没找到一个可以帮忙临时看看小孩的。</p><p>    托儿所是有，但早就被占满位子了，而且都得提前申请预约。私人办那些她又不是很放心络络去，最最重要的是，她也暂时没时间过去观察。</p><p>    明天络络怎么办？</p><p>    “你妈有没有说啥时候回来？”</p><p>    “没有。”</p><p>    浑然不知自己阿爸正在为她发愁，徐子轩捏着儿童饼干啃得起劲，哼唧哼唧的样子让吴哲晗忍不住掐了一下她肉嘟嘟的脸蛋。</p><p>    小兔崽子。</p><p>    等等，兔？</p><p>    吴哲晗若有所思的眯起眼睛，想到了什么。</p><p>    但是，她也拉不下脸去联络她了，何况，还是要她帮忙带孩子。</p><p>    虽然莫寒以前是很喜欢照顾社团里年纪小的成员，还被喊过妈来着。</p><p>    最重要的是，正常人的话，看见前任的孩子都忍不住抛个白眼。</p><p>    虽然莫寒也知道络络不是她的孩子。</p><p>    等等，怎么越想越合适了。</p><p>    莫寒最近手头紧不紧？给多点钱的话会不会可能比较容易答应点？</p><p>    一点都没察觉自己思考方向已经从怎么安顿孩子变成怎么让前前任女友带孩子的吴哲晗努力发散着思维。</p><p>    ————</p><p>    “疯了吧？”</p><p>    莫寒不敢相信的脱口而出。</p><p>    “对！我决定了，我还是要去努力一下爱屋及乌！”</p><p>    说完，刘增锅一脸慷慨激昂的拉起她的手。</p><p>    你爱屋及乌个屁，都不是吴哲晗的种。莫寒忍不住蹦了个脏话，心里默默地说。</p><p>    “你想要我劝你还是为你加油？”</p><p>    “加油。”</p><p>    “好的，小刘加油。”</p><p>    “喂，有点敷衍了。我好不容易鼓起的勇气。”</p><p>    是没有必要的勇气，莫寒铁青着脸在心里补全。看着自己白菜跳火坑已经够煎熬了，还得真情实感加油？</p><p>    可她怎么和刘增艳说这个是个火坑？难不成告诉她吴哲晗会强自己前女友？</p><p>    算了吧打扰了。</p><p>    如果她真的完全不想的话也不是不能提前警惕反抗一下，起码被摸大腿时就能反应过来，不过谁会想和出轨前任做爱啊！脑子有病吗？</p><p>    等等，那时候她们说了分手，好像吴哲晗也确实不能算是出轨。</p><p>    不是，为什么给吴哲晗辩护起来了？啊，烦死了！</p><p>    她看她和刘增艳都有病吧！一个和前任睡觉，一个打算去做后妈爱屋及乌，都不正常好嘛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　一开始她还不知道发生了什么，直到摸到身下那片湿润后。</p><p> </p><p>　　好家伙，发情期又来了。</p><p> </p><p>　　不过这次怎么迟了两天？莫寒抬起开始变酸软的手在系统上给自己提交了为期一周的发情假申请，再慢吞吞的拉开床头柜掏出抑制剂打上。</p><p> </p><p>　　柚子混薄荷。</p><p> </p><p>　　几年来始终如一。</p><p> </p><p>　　莫寒有些失神的看着抑制剂上的标签，长时间的信息素彼此结合带来的不仅是本能上的依恋，还有难以抹去的习惯。</p><p> </p><p>　　她早已经习惯自己信息素里头有这股薄荷味了，即使是变得越来越淡，即将消失，它带来的作用还是一点都没有消退。</p><p> </p><p>　　比如，在看到吴哲晗那份信息素检测报告后压抑不住的暗喜。</p><p> </p><p>　　在开心些什么？开心吴哲晗的信息素里头仍然有她的一份？有什么值得开心的，莫寒抱着被子，慢慢蜷缩到了角落，体内发情的燥热在抑制剂进入之后短暂的平复了一下，又在现在开始卷土重来。</p><p> </p><p>　　很不正常，但又很正常，她这几年来的发情期都是靠着抑制剂硬生生顶过去的，带来的痛苦先不再提，越来越加重的抗性才是最让人苦恼的。</p><p> </p><p>　　深知这种情况只有断抑制剂好一段时间的她无能为力，除了抑制剂以外，她还能有什么方法？</p><p> </p><p>　　之前天天责怪吴哲晗光憋不去找人，其实她自己也和吴哲晗是一类人，一样的不习惯与陌生人接触，一样的死倔。</p><p> </p><p>　　吴哲晗那边倒幸福，没怎么用过抑制剂的她现在获得了正确调配的抑制剂之后应该什么事都没有了。</p><p> </p><p>　　她呢？</p><p> </p><p>　　莫寒扯了扯嘴角，强行闭上眼睛开始休息。</p><p> </p><p>　　----</p><p> </p><p>　　终于说服自己去做后妈的刘增艳最近连上班的时候都时不时哼着歌给病人打针，一度让同科的大家为之侧目。</p><p> </p><p>　　得益于这里天天忙着给各种信息素失控的alpha和Omega打针，一个个都忙得脚不沾地，一下班恨不得立马飞回各自家里倒头就睡，也就没有人有这个闲心来八卦她心情为什么这么好。</p><p> </p><p>　　顶多就是感慨一句年轻人活力就是充足之类的，要换在空闲一点的科室，她刘增艳皮都要被扒下来几层。</p><p> </p><p>　　在平日工作氛围颇为严肃紧张的医院里，八卦和聊家常永远是最佳的解压手段。</p><p> </p><p>　　吴医生肯定没有想到她在的科室里头有她以前在护校的同班同学，这下子别说排班了，她连吴医生住在哪个区哪条街，平时下班爱呆家里，周边绯闻都一一掌握在手里。</p><p> </p><p>　　在微信上给这位好心同学发了个颇为丰厚的红包，刘增艳得意的关上储物柜门，提上包包哼着歌轻盈无比的小跑走出医院后门，一点也不像刚刚上完大夜的样子。</p><p> </p><p>　　虽说人都会各种美化自己喜欢的东西，但是这个吴医生真的是，她越去了解吧，越觉得是个值得入手的好alpha，恋爱史少得可怜，据说就两段，一段是和同校的一个师姐，一段是她那个前妻，平时也不爱去酒吧什么的地方，休假就在家带小孩，简直是守身如玉的代表，换做是古代还能给发个三好alpha的牌牌。</p><p> </p><p>　　当然缺点也很明显，光是离异带娃这点就劝退了大部分蠢蠢欲动的Omega和少数alpha，性格方便也很无趣，假如真的当老婆的话以后估计会过得非常寡淡，不过她自己平时也不算是多有趣的人，所以这点还行。</p><p> </p><p>　　再说了，又不是不能改对吧。</p><p> </p><p>　　对未来抱有充足自信甚至有些盲目的刘增艳笑眯了眼掏出手机给对面发了一个表情包，做好了短时间内得不到回复的准备。</p><p> </p><p>　　然而这次注定要让她震惊。</p><p> </p><p>　　对面以几乎是秒回的速度发来了条长长长语音。</p><p> </p><p>　　刘增艳瞪大了眼睛，点开语音的手指都因为兴奋和紧张微微颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>　　语音虽然长，但是大部分都是对面人停顿组织语言的空档，刘增艳被好好alpha吴医生略带磁性的迷人嗓子迷晕了好一阵脑子，才从大段的无意义扯皮中总结出来了中心观点。</p><p> </p><p>　　1.又是一张好人卡，2.莫姐最近心情怎么样，排班密吗？</p><p> </p><p>　　果不其然又……等等，莫姐？刘增艳沉思着微微眯起眼睛，有问题，吴医生不是说她和莫姐就是‘普通’师姐师妹关系吗，怎么就这么关心莫姐呢？再联系一下，每次她在莫姐面前提起吴医生的时候，莫姐都会给脸色她看，这两个人要是没有问题，她刘增艳名字倒过来写！</p><p> </p><p>　　“干嘛，你暗恋莫姐啊？”</p><p> </p><p>　　小刘同学向来是直球选手，她才不搞什么绕来绕去的，干脆脸色不佳的发了条语音过去。</p><p> </p><p>　　对面显然没有想到她这么直接，没一会就发了好几串省略号过来，好一会之后才是一段语音。</p><p> </p><p>　　“没有……就是吧，我平时要上班，暂时又没找到托儿所安置我女儿，我就想到，莫寒她们生理科不是上早九晚六嘛，就想着能不能有空的时候找她帮忙看看娃什么的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　----</p><p> </p><p>　　事实上，吴哲晗一手搂着娃一手拿着手机发语音的时候也颇为心虚，找前任帮忙看娃确确实实是不太地道，说起来没人信，除了莫寒以外，她还就真的找不到靠谱的人帮忙看着徐子轩。</p><p> </p><p>　　同龄朋友里头已育的不是没有，但朋友里头孩子最大的也才四个月，徐子轩平时又不是个安分的，万一过去打扰到人家就不好了，而且第一次做父母平时带新生儿都够累了，哪来的体力。</p><p> </p><p>　　怪就怪她进度太快，当初怎么就信了许佳琪鬼话，吴哲晗痛心疾首的猛锤胸口，对自己刚实习完没多久就搞出人命的叛逆行为后悔莫及。</p><p> </p><p>　　“阿爸，你干嘛自己打自己呀？是不是鱼鱼吃少了脑子不好使？阿妈说，平时要多吃鱼才聪明。”</p><p> </p><p>　　怀里的徐子轩抬起头睁着一双好奇的大眼睛无辜的看她。</p><p> </p><p>　　吴哲晗眼角一跳，险些没有被这件漏风黑心棉袄气得当场去世。</p><p> </p><p>　　“徐子轩，明天我们吃全鱼宴。”</p><p> </p><p>　　慈父露出了个狰狞而温柔的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>　　“不！阿爸！阿爸爸爸爸爸！！”</p><p> </p><p>　　父慈女孝的场面并没有维持太久，那个小护士就发过来了两条语音，吴哲晗想点开，又有点怕会得到一个不太好的答案。</p><p> </p><p>　　毕竟这个只是她一腔情愿的想法，而且也颇为卑鄙的先问刘增艳而不是直接问莫寒，按她和莫寒现在的关系，毫不意外会被狠狠拒绝，但是莫寒喜欢刘增艳，所以如果是刘增艳拜托的话，莫寒有可能不会拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>　　“哦，那你可能想太多了吴医生。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“莫姐她现在可没空搭理你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　没空搭理是什么意思？吴哲晗困惑的皱起眉头。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你的意思是？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“总之她没空！”</p><p> </p><p>　　----</p><p> </p><p>　　站在路边的刘增艳支支吾吾的回了过去，难为情的瞪了那个猫猫头像好几眼。难不成还要和你说莫姐现在发情期啊。</p><p> </p><p>　　而且她也知道，莫寒这两年都因为产生了抑制剂抗体，过得挺不好受的。硬抗发情期，莫姐属实狠人。</p><p> </p><p>　　也不知道莫姐一个人在家怎么样了，刘增艳此时被美色诱惑的脑子已经完全冷静下来，担忧的叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>　　如果不是发情的Omega闻到同类的信息素之后会加剧发情症状的话她还真想去看看，按往常来算，莫姐都发情两天了吧，她很少有这种发情期完全失联的状态的。</p><p> </p><p>　　不过也是，抗性只会越来越厉害。</p><p> </p><p>　　唉，只能祈求莫姐好运了。</p><p> </p><p>　　但是！吴哲晗你这个蠢蛋！她都暗示的这么明显了，莫姐没空她有空啊！咱们女儿都这么大了，应该很好带才对，莫姐不也是还没结婚生孩子，怎么就不考虑一下喊她来带呢！</p><p> </p><p>　　活该被前妻甩！</p><p> </p><p>　　刘增艳气鼓鼓的把手机放回兜里，大步走回家。</p><p> </p><p>　　----</p><p> </p><p>　　不识趣的吴医生在思考了好一段时间后又看了一眼日历，后知后觉的发出一声惊叹。</p><p> </p><p>　　是了，莫寒的发情期好像确实是这几天来着。几年没见，她几乎都要忘了莫寒是什么时候发情的了。</p><p> </p><p>　　而且上次被莫寒背回去的时候她抽空观察了一下莫寒家里，一点都不像是有住第二个人的样子，要是莫寒有固定伴侣的话，家里不至于连个避孕套都没有，按她个个性也不可能去找那啥，估计现在在打抑制剂硬抗。</p><p> </p><p>　　罢了罢了，欲求不满的女人不好惹。</p><p> </p><p>　　吴哲晗吞了口唾沫，搂紧了怀里的漏风黑心棉袄。</p><p> </p><p>　　“阿爸，其实你不用给我找后妈的，我自己一个人在家可以的，你给我点好外卖，我开门拿来吃就行。”</p><p> </p><p>　　这件棉袄虽然漏风，但是也不知道是不是遗传了她那个不知道是谁的亲妈，聪明早熟的要命，起码许佳琪就没有她脑子那么灵光。</p><p> </p><p>　　此时还人小鬼大的装认真和她说要一个人在家，她是傻了才会让一个四岁小孩自己一个人呆在家里，吴哲晗翻了个白眼，没好气的说。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你这是又和谁学了些奇奇怪怪的东西，那不是叫后妈。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“难道你不是喜欢那个阿姨吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　她鄙视小屁孩，小屁孩还反过来鄙视她，满脸不屑的斜着眼睛看她。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我哪里喜欢了？”</p><p> </p><p>　　吴哲晗坐直身子，企图用身高来稍微挽回点做家长的尊严，有些心虚的清清嗓子。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我在家里找出来过你和那位阿姨的亲嘴照片！”</p><p> </p><p>　　虚张声势的大人一下子垮下脸认输，她不是都扔掉了吗，还哪里来的照片。</p><p> </p><p>　　“告诉阿爸，你在哪里找出来的？”</p><p> </p><p>　　这时也顾不上和小屁孩解释那个和她发语音的小护士不是莫寒这些小问题了，吴哲晗满脸讨好的递过去一块儿童饼干，亲热的搂着小屁孩问。</p><p> </p><p>　　“不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>　　捏着儿童饼干啃的徐子轩摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>　　“是不是还不够？阿爸再给一块！”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我真的不知道呀，是阿妈以前在家里翻出来扔到一边的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　原本拿着儿童饼干筒假笑的吴哲晗一下子沉默下来，许佳琪找到的？那怪不得家变了，吴哲晗苦笑一声，把饼干筒放回桌子上。</p><p> </p><p>　　她不是没有怪过许佳琪为什么要出轨，但是如果许佳琪看过她以前的照片的话，也不难解释为什么许佳琪和别人怀上了徐子轩。</p><p> </p><p>　　毕竟在列车上，即使她和莫寒都为了避嫌分开走出的车厢，也尽量缩短了待在一起的时间，但是如果有心往这点上去猜的话，还是不难猜出来的。</p><p> </p><p>　　但是许佳琪也不是很会掩饰自己的人啊，如果之前就知道了的话，为什么她看不出来？许佳琪又是什么时候知道的？</p><p> </p><p>　　吴哲晗小心翼翼的凑到徐子轩眼前问。</p><p> </p><p>　　“儿啊，你知不知道你妈什么时候找那张照片出来的？”</p><p> </p><p>　　徐子轩坦然的摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>　　“忘了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　她怎么就不信呢？吴哲晗叹了口气，从背后掏出饼干筒，在徐子轩眼前晃了晃。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我知道！你把饼干给我自己吃我就告诉你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不能吃太多啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　递过去之前，吴哲晗走走形式的提醒了句。</p><p> </p><p>　　“谢谢阿爸！就是，就是阿妈给我装行李那天。”</p><p> </p><p>　　那天？怪不得许佳琪什么都没给女儿带上。不过是哪一天有什么区别呢？反正都回不去了，吴哲晗恍然大悟，随即叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>